Echos de famille
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui définie une famille ? Le sang ? Le cœur ? Autres choses peut-être ?/ Défi personnel de début d'année
1. Avant propos

Bonjour, bonsoir. Un petit message pour vous mettre au parfum de ce qui se trame ici. Il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS qui sera publié tout le long de Janvier pour fêter la nouvelle année et abordant le thème de la famille à travers Kingdom Hearts. Il y aura des UA, surement des GROS changements de caractères, même si cela me dérange, je risque le tout pour le tout !

Bonne lecture à vous !


	2. 1er Janvier : Cauchemars

_Thème : Cauchemars-UA_

_Sujet : Vanitas/Ventus_

* * *

Ventus venait de se réveiller en hurlant, le dos en sueur et tremblant de peur. Un cauchemar. Un maudit cauchemar. Et comme toujours, son cri avait réveillé l'autre dans son lit. Sa version noire comme s'amusait à dire ses cadets. Vanitas était en train de le foudroyer du regard, sa langue se déliant de paroles acides.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore à crier !

\- Un … Un cauchemar. Se risqua le blond.

Serrant la couette entre ses mains, il fut presque surpris en sentant un poids venir près de lui, et encore plus en sentant l'odeur épicée de son jumeau.

\- Vanitas ?

\- Ferme la. Je ferais pas ça tout les jours, alors profites-en.

Se recouchant en remerciant silencieusement le brun, Ventus ferma ses yeux bleus, cherchant vaguement le sommeil quand la voix du plus grand le surpris.

\- C'était quoi comme rêve ?

\- Cauchemar. Le corrigea le garçon aux cheveux d'or.

\- Même chose.

Se rappelant vaguement de ce qui l'avait effrayé, Ventus commença à raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Des morts, de nombreux morts dont ses amis. Et puis il était seul dans une immense étendue brune aride. Il avait appelé tout le monde à sa connaissance, avant de terminer par son frère. Frère qui était apparu devant lui, les mains en sang et un sourire mauvais au visage.

\- A t'entendre, je suis un véritable monstre.

\- C'était un cauchemar Van'.

\- J'aime pas les surnoms Venty. Grogna le garçon aux yeux dorés.

Se retenant de rire, le dénommé Venty termina de raconter son rêve. Ils étaient faces l'un à l'autre, l'un apeuré, le second riant du chaos autour d'eux. Et puis, il avait frappé avant que les ténèbres ne les prennent dans le creux de leurs bras. Passant une main dans sa tignasse sombre, Vanitas observa son frère commencer à s'endormir avant de le réveiller une dernière fois.

\- Bon écoute, j'suis peut-être un connard, une ordure ou appelle moi comme tu veux quand tu parles de moi à tes amis-

\- On a en partie les mêmes.

\- Ta gueule. Me coupe pas la parole.

Se repliant sur soi, le blond attendit avec appréhension la fin du discours de son double. Vanitas était protecteur à sa manière avec lui.

\- J'suis peut-être la pire saloperie sur Terre, je ressens souvent que la colère et la haine, mais toi et moi, on est complémentaires. Alors si je venais à te tuer, ça reviendrait à me tuer moi-même.

\- Vanitas …

\- Maintenant dors, et répète à personne ce que je viens de te dire, ou je te ferais vraiment mal !

Ignorant les menaces, Ventus sombra dans les bras de Morphée, n'ignorant pas sans mal que derrière son regard mauvais et ses insultes, les joues de Vanitas avaient bien dû se teindre de rouges pendant sa confession.

Ils étaient vraiment des frères qui se complétaient.


	3. 2 Janvier : Quand tu seras grand

_Thème : Plus grand_

_Sujet : Les Oracles_

* * *

Quand il fermait les yeux, il arrivait à les voir. Ils avaient quel âge ? Les plus âgés comme Ira devait avoir entre six et sept ans, alors que les plus jeunes comme Ava avait entre quatre et cinq ans. Les plus jeunes … Il en faisait parti. Toujours par trois. Toujours des trios. Et ils couraient à travers les rues, ignorant les appels des plus âgés derrière eux. Enfin que de deux. Aced s'était joint à eux, son rire grave se répercutant contre les murs blancs et violets de la ville.

Ava lui tenait fermement la main, elle était si petite. Et dans l'autre, elle tirait Gula vers l'avant. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Un véritable petit renard.

Et ils arrivaient tout en haut. En haut de la colline. Où ils pouvaient voir toute la ville de l'aube et l'imposante horloge qui ne sonnait jamais. Ava s'était jetée dans le parterre de fleurs, s'amusant de voir les akènes voler autour d'eux.

\- C'est si calme ici. Souffla la plus jeune en tendant les mains vers le vaste ciel. On pourrait croire qu'on est les seuls …

Roulant des yeux, Ira se mit auprès des autres, se moquant bien de salir sa tenue. Invy l'imita aussitôt, les lèvres pincées. L'étrange fratrie resta assise dans le silence, savourant la sensation de l'air frais sur leurs visages nus. Ils étaient encore nus à cette époque. Ils ne portaient encore ces masques.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Demanda Gula avec timidité.

\- Vas y. Répondit rapidement Aced en observant son petit frère.

Jouant avec les brins d'herbe, le jeune garçon regarda un par un le visage des personnes auprès de lui. Déglutissant, il questionna avec timidité.

\- Vous voudrez être comment quand vous serez plus grands ?

Une question innocente d'enfant. Une question qu'on se pose un peu trop tôt. Même le Maître n'avait pas osé la poser après un entraînement. Et voilà que le chaton du groupe venait de lâcher la bombe.

\- Je serais le plus fort pour vous protéger ! Cria Aced en l'attrapant dans ses grands bras. Comme ça, personne ne vous fera de mal !

\- Je serais le plus sage alors. Répondit Ira en levant fièrement la tête. Comme ça, je saurais vous gérer.

\- Alors je serais la plus intelligente, parce que avec vous comme frères, il faut relever le niveau. Soupira Invy en dissimulant un petit sourire derrière son châle.

Les regardant en souriant, Gula prit la parole à son tour, sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère aîné.

\- Dans ce cas, je serais le plus calme !

\- Toi calme ? Tu cours partout quand tu manges des bonbons. Rétorqua Ira en arquant un sourcil.

\- C'est parce que je suis heureux ?

Riant devant l'excuse un peu trop rapide du jeune, la plus âgée regarda les deux derniers qui n'avaient encore parlé. Le connaissant, Luxu serait le dernier à parler, préférant laisser sa sœur faire sa propre déclaration.

\- Et toi Ava ? Murmura Luxu en regardant sa petite sœur.

\- Moi ? Hum … Je serais sans doute … Je serais …

Riant, la petite renarde souffla sur les dandelions avant de les observer dans les airs. Quand on est enfant, on peut dire n'importe quoi en guise de réponse.

\- Quand je serais grande, je serais libre. Et toi Luxu ? Tu seras quoi quand tu seras grand ?

* * *

Les coups à la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité. Le jour commençait à se lever péniblement sur le Jardin Radieux. Et la voix de Dilan semblait le presser. Se levant en grognant, le nouveau borgne passa devant le miroir sans y jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Cela ne servait à rien. Lui qui n'avait pas porté de masque à l'inverse des autres, en portait un maintenant. Se rendant sur la place, il songea aux souvenirs qui avaient envahi son esprit durant une nuit. Ava lui avait demandé ce qu'il serait plus grand. Il n'avait pas répondu. Et encore aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas répondre. Du moins, jusqu'à voir le corps inerte de l'homme sur le sol. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage blessé.

Ce qu'il serait une fois grand ? Il était celui qui observait. Et il continuerait de l'être jusqu'à les revoir.


	4. 3 Janvier : Souvenirs

_Thème : Mémoire_

_Sujet : Lauriam/Marluxia- Strelitzia_

* * *

\- Lauriam ! S'il te plaît !

\- J'ai dit non.

Se retenant de sourire devant les joues gonflées de sa cadette, le rose fit mine de réfléchir. Sa sœur voulait sortir pour voir une certaine personne, sans pour autant lui dire qui. Même son chirithy refusait de parler, malgré toutes les douceurs sucrées qu'il lui avait donné en échange de la moindre information. Dire qu'il était curieux serait faux, mais il était surtout protecteur. Strelitzia était sa tendre et chère petite sœur. Normal qu'il s'intéresse à sa vie, à ses amis, ses occupations, ses potentiels futurs petits ou petites amies … Laissant un frisson parcourir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il partit s'occuper des nombreuses fleurs de l'habitation. S'attardant sur ses roses, il tiqua en voyant les plantes de sa sœur. Elle ne s'en était pas occupée depuis quand ? Les pauvres fleurs oranges des îles commençaient à mourir du manque d'attention. Prenant les outils adéquates, tout comme son temps, il tenta de sauver les pauvres oiseaux du paradis.

Une heure et quelques minutes plus tard, il ne fut guère surpris d'entendre le son caractéristique d'une fenêtre qu'on fermait le plus discrètement possible. Et encore moins de voir le visage rougi de sa cadette dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tu vas me gronder ?

\- A quoi bon ? Tu recommencerais à t'enfuir, et je ne vais pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre comme un oiseau dans sa cage. Ça serait être sans cœur.

Ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle s'y réfugie, il l'a serra contre lui, le nez perdu dans les épis de soleil couchant. Même s'il le voulait, il n'arriverait jamais à l'emprisonner dans une cage. Elle était un oiseau de paradis, volant et virevoltant partout. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de veiller sur elle, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. De veiller à sa sécurité et à son bonheur. À son sourire et à la douce lumière qu'elle dégageait. Et il devait veiller à ce que rien ne lui arrive.

\- Lauriam ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu seras toujours là pour moi ? Jamais tu m'oublieras ?

Se reculant d'un pas pour observer le visage de la jeune fille, le porteur de Keyblade lui pinça les joues avant de rire doucement. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ? Elle était son ange, sa fleur, sa lumière. Oui, comment pourrait-il l'effacer de sa mémoire ?

* * *

Marchant dans ce nouveau monde, Marluxia posa son regard doré sur la jeune fille qui courait pieds nus dans l'herbe verte. Une douce lumière émanait d'elle. C'était donc elle ? La nouvelle princesse de cœur. Poussant un petit soupir, il ferma les yeux avant de disparaître dans un tunnel noir.

Cette femme. Elle cherchait sa fleur d'or. Sa fleur à elle. Une fleur. Il en avait une aussi ? Perdu dans sa mémoire, il chercha à se souvenir. Non. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Cette femme cherchait à défendre et protéger sa fleur ? Parfait. Il allait lui donner les moyens de le faire.

Suivant les avancées du Porteur de la Keybalde, Marluxia se glissa parmi la population. Une fête en l'honneur de leur princesse disparue. Non loin, il entendait les sons d'une musique et les cris des danseurs. De la joie à l'état pur dans un moment de tristesse. Il songea un court instant à cette Mère Gothel. Elle avait enfermée cette fille dans un tour pour la protéger ? Et elle avait réussi à fuir ? L'ironie qui s'imposa à lui fut sous forme d'une image. La Sorcière dans le Manoir. Elle aussi, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir. A croire, que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait gardé un outil pour soi. À défaut d'une fleur dans une tour, il avait eu un oiseau dans une cage dorée.

Et il aperçut la plante. Toute seule sur une table en guise décoration. Un oiseau du paradis qui l'attira rapidement. Sans comprendre, il posa déjà ses mains sur les pétales, une sensation étrange l'envahissant. Il n'avait pas de cœur chercha, fouilla dans sa mémoire. Une voix, un visage, une promesse. Rien. Juste les ténèbres dans lesquels il vivait.

\- Je vois que les strelitzias vous intriguent jeune homme. Fit la voix d'une habitante en se penchant vers lui.

Un goût amer se glissa dans sa bouche à l'entente du nom. Il n'avait pas de cœur, et pourtant, s'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré en demandant pardon.


	5. 4 Janvier : Jeu d'enfants

_Thème : Jeu d'enfants_

_Sujet : TerrAqua- Ven_

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux très jeunes. Ils venaient à peine de débuter leur entraînement c'est pour dire. Et ils avaient un jeu que tous les enfants au moins une fois dans leur vie ont fait. Ils jouaient au papa et à la maman. Terra était le papa, et Aqua la maman.

Tous les soirs, dès qu'ils posaient leurs armes factices, ils s'inventaient une vie d'adulte idéale. Eraqus les laissait faire. Ils avaient le droit de jouer un peu. Terra avait même le droit de prendre des habits d'adulte pour paraître plus grand. Il enfilait la veste trop grande et courait rejoindre la bleue qui l'attendait.

\- Bonsoir chérie. Tu as bien travaillé ? Se risqua le petit brun les joues rougies.

\- Très bien et toi ? Se prêta au jeu la plus jeune.

Et puisque c'était un jeu, il fallait y mettre du sien. Le repas se préparait à deux, et avant d'aller dormir, il y avait le bisou. Rien de bien grand. Juste un baiser papillon sur des lèvres d'enfant qui se les essuyaient rapidement avant de tirer la langue. Le jeu prenait fin ainsi. Et ensuite, la journée se répétait encore et encore.

Ça dura plusieurs années. Vers le début de l'adolescence, ils furent d'accord de mettre un terme à ce jeu puéril. Après tout, c'était pour les enfants. Et ils avaient grandi. Tout comme leurs sentiments. Terra le sentait aussi bien qu'Aqua. Depuis quand la fillette aux joues rouges avait fait place à une femme en devenir ? Depuis quand le garçon au visage salit avait laissé place à un futur guerrier ?

Et puis Ventus arriva. Fragile et sans souvenirs. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser ainsi. Alors ils remirent le masque du papa et de la maman en prenant soin du petit blond. Bien sûr, on aurait aussi dit une grande fraternité à bien des égards, mais ils agissaient encore plus comme deux parents avec leur enfant.

Les quelques années qu'ils passèrent ensemble avaient donné cette vision à bien des personnes. Ils étaient une petite famille aussi étrange que belle. Le grand-père strict et droit, le père fort et courageux, la mère puissante et protectrice, l'enfant rieur et bienveillant.

Et tout s'écroula. Les combats, la guerre, la destruction. Et puis enfin, les Ténèbres.

* * *

Assise sur cette plage sombre auprès de cet homme étrange, la jeune femme joua avec son bijou, les yeux perdus dans les souvenirs chers à son cœur. Sa famille. Dire qu'elle lui manquait serait risible. Elle rêvait de les revoir. Tous les trois. Juste une dernière fois. Juste une seule et unique fois. Elle aurait tout donné pour ça.

Et puis l'inconnu commença à parler. D'un garçon. Avec une clef. L'écoutant attentivement, elle se risqua à demander s'il s'agissait de Ven ou bien encore de Terra. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Ça aurait été trop beau.

Cependant, en entendant le nom de celui qui avait ouvert la Porte, une sensation de chaleur se mit à envahir lentement sa poitrine, comme un doux espoir qui lui était enfin permis d'avoir.

Elle allait les revoir. Elle allait tenir sa promesse. Et ensemble, ils pourraient de nouveau être une famille.

Elle pourrait de nouveau jouer son rôle de maman, sans que cela soit un jeu d'enfant.


	6. 5 Janvier : Pardon

_Thème : Pardon_

_Sujet : Isa-Xion_

* * *

Isa se demandait encore comment il en était arrivé là. Assis dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Lea et les deux autres, il cherchait encore la réponse.

Comment, lui, l'ancien simili avait-il eu tout ça ? Coupant les fruits dans la coupe, il zieuta l'horloge en face de lui. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Lea était parti acheter de quoi finir le plat que Xion avait commencé. Roxas était parti voir ses amis retrouvés, et Xion … Xion … Glissant un rapide coup d'œil à la brune sur sa gauche, le bleu sentit son nouveau cœur s'alourdir. Elle n'osait toujours pas parler en sa présence.

Il comprenait après tout. Il n'avait jamais été doux avec elle. La traitant comme un simple outil, et étant allé jusqu'à la détester de l'éloigner de son seul ami. Mais maintenant, les choses avaient changé. Elle avait été présente lors de son réveil, et il l'avait vu verser des larmes quand le grand roux l'avait attrapé contre lui, pleurant sans aucune honte de retrouver son meilleur ami après tout ce temps. Il devait réparer ses erreurs. Tenter quelque chose.

\- Xion ? Se risqua Isa en posant sa pomme sur le comptoir.

La voyant se tendre à son nom, il croisa le regard bleu teinté de peur. Déglutissant, il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour percer cette bulle d'inconfort ?

\- Tu …

Cherchant ses mots, Isa ne manqua pas de s'insulter dans son esprit. Comment pourrait-il tenter de gagner la confiance de la plus jeune, vraiment ? Il avait beau avoir un cœur à cet instant, il l'aurait volontiers donné pour se racheter.

\- Isa ? Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. Souffla la petite brune en devinant le conflit interne de l'homme en face d'elle.

Braquant ses yeux verts sur le visage doux de la marion- non la fille, le bleuté sentit une boule se former dans gorge, comprimant plusieurs émotions à la fois. Regret, tristesse, colère, gratitude. Dégoût envers soi.

\- On ferait mieux de terminer d'éplucher les légumes avant que Ax- Lea ne revienne.

Se contentant d'hocher la tête en ultime réponse, Isa reprit son ouvrage, la tête encore lourde de questions. Et la réponse apparut d'elle-même. Dans un petit cri aigu. Repérant la tâche écarlate sur la lame que tenait Xion, il posa rapidement la sienne avant de prendre la main de la plus jeune, les yeux brillants. Sans prévenir, il la passa sous l'eau froide avant de tapoter doucement avec un tissu.

\- Ne bouge pas. Ordonna t-il avant de partir chercher de quoi guérir cette blessure.

Restant avec l'étoffe contre sa coupure, Xion eut un petit sourire attendri devant la réaction on ne peut plus excessive. Isa était maladroit dans ses tentatives de changer et d'améliorer les choses entre eux. Ça prendrait du temps, mais elle voulait que ça marche. Le regardant revenir avec du désinfectant et des pansements, elle songea qu'il tenait plus d'une maman que d'un ami en devenir.

* * *

Le roux était rentré juste après, les mains tenant des sacs plein à craquer de nourriture. Le repas s'était terminé dans les rires de l'ancien trio, et sous le silence d'Isa qui observait de temps en temps la blessure de Xion. Geste qui ne manqua pas d'échapper aux yeux perçants du manieur de feu. Laissant les deux plus jeunes choisir un film, il « aida » son ami à faire un brin de vaisselle avant de prendre les devants.

\- Xion m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé. Et elle t'en remercie.

\- Hum.

S'amusant du manque de réponse et de réaction de l'homme aux cheveux d'azur, Lea ne manqua d'ajouter sa petite touche personnelle.

\- Continue et d'ici peu, on va t'appeler Maman Isa.

Les joues de la dite maman en question se teintèrent d'une couleur s'accordant parfaitement à la chevelure de celui qui venait de provoquer tout cela.


	7. 6 Janvier : Fleurs

_Thème : Fleurs_

_Sujet : Les Oracles / Maître des Maîtres_

* * *

Il avait toujours affilié ses frères et ses sœurs à des fleurs. Ou plutôt à des végétaux. Cela avait toujours fait rire son Maître. A chaque anniversaire, il offrait une fleur à chacun. Même au Maître. En y repensant, il avait apprit la signification des fleurs par cœur juste pour s'assurer.

* * *

La plus simple avait été Ava. Il lui offrait à chaque anniversaire un petit bouquet d'Iris. Cœur tendre. C'était la signification. Ava était un cœur tendre. Une enfant heureuse plongée dans un Monde d'adulte. Toujours souriante et prête à protéger les plus faibles. Une des rares personnes qui pouvait parler avec tout le monde, sans se prendre la tête. Ava était la plus pure de tous. Elle était sa petite sœur. Sa toute petite sœur qui était tout le temps fourrée avec lui et Gula pour une aventure, ou un entraînement.

Ava était un iris tout piquant de lumière. Derrière son masque de renard, elle était juste et douce. Elle était un espoir. Elle était l'espoir.

* * *

Ira était l'aîné. Fier comme un coq, il jugeait derrière son masque de licorne, et même avant. Leur Maître lui avait souvent dit de ne pas trop se hâter. Cela pourrait le mettre en défaut. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Alors pour lui faire payer, lui et Gula avait mis au point un piège. Il avait fait porter le chapeau de la disparition d'un objet lui appartenant sur un des serviteurs avant de mettre en évidence, son objet disparu au milieu de son lit. Et malgré ça, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'excuser. Il était rouge de gêne.

Ils avaient tous bien ri.

Ira était rouge que les amaryllis qu'il lui offrait à chaque anniversaire. Mais malgré ça, il restait un grand frère. Un grand frère un peu trop fier.

* * *

Invy était du genre silencieuse. Même enfant. Elle observait et tentait d'analyser tout le monde pour les calmer. Bien sur, avec Aced, c'était bien compliqué. Mais peu importe. Elle devait le faire pour que leur Maître ne croule pas sous la charge des six enfants. Elle portait un masque de serpent. Fourbe, sournois. Elle pouvait mordre quand il le fallait. Elle était méfiante. Personne ne pouvait voir ses lèvres quand elle parlait.

Et tout ce violet autour d'elle.

Invy méritait amplement les brins de lavande chaque année. Et pourtant … C'était sa sœur méfiante qui les avait sauvé plus d'une fois.

Il le savait, mais elle l'avouerait jamais. Chaque année, elle glissait les brins de lavande dans ses habits pour que l'odeur persiste. Une époque qui ne serait plus.

* * *

Aced était une force de la nature. Enfant, il les protégeait tout en les forçant à se défendre eux-même. Un ours de frère. Ira le jugeait parfois trop brutal, de même que Gula. Invy se contentait d'hocher la tête, laissant Ava rire pour calmer l'atmosphère.

Alors pour lui pas de fleur. Il fallait quelque chose de solide comme lui, de dur. Il offrait chaque année un bouquet de feuille de cèdre avec des branches.

Il était aussi fort qu'un arbre, aussi puissant qu'un ours.

Un être protecteur et juste.

Et c'était cette justice qui l'avait perdu, lui et tous les autres.

* * *

Gula était rusé. Avec Ava, et lui, ils formaient un trio hors pair. Luxu faisait le plan. Gula le mettait en œuvre, et Ava le réalisait en suivant les directives du porteur du masque du léopard.

Mais aussi rusé soit-il, il avait été arrogant, et il l'était encore avec cette page. Il croyait mieux savoir que les autres. Certes il était très intelligent. Mais son arrogance prenait le dessus.

Il était un immense tournesol géant. Il méritait sa fleur. C'est son arrogance qui avait semé le doute entre eux. Tout ça pour un supposé traître.

* * *

Le Maître avait été le plus délicat. Il était beaucoup de choses à la fois. Mais une plante le désignait toujours. Elle avait été la sienne presque sans qu'il y réfléchisse. La scabieuse. La fleur de l'abandon. Il l'avait deviné avant même que cela n'arrive, comme s'il avait vu l'avenir avant son propre Maître.

Il les avait laissé, lui et les autres. Et il l'avait obligé à briser tous les liens avec eux.

Et pourtant, il l'attendait. Il espérait encore qu'il reviendrait.

* * *

Assis sur cette colline, Luxu attrapa entre ses mains gantées un dandelion avant de souffler dessus. Regardant les akènes voler dans les airs, il songea à l'endroit où ils allaient atterrir quand le bruit de pas dans son dos le ramena à la réalité.

\- Luxu ? C'est toi ? Souffla la voix essoufflée


	8. 7 Janvier : Enfant

_Thème : Enfant_

_Sujet : Ienzo/Ansem le sage_

* * *

La neige couvrait l'étendue de la ville de son manteau blanc. Âgé de cinq ans, Ienzo observait la poudreuse blanche avec envie. Elle semblait si douce. Tellement proche et si loin à la fois. Posant sa main sur la vitre gelée, il souffla dessus, s'amusant de voir de la buée se dessiner lentement.

\- Ienzo. Appela une voix dans son dos.

Se tournant en retirant sa mimine de la fenêtre, il croisa le regard vert d'Even qui l'observait, un sourcil arqué. Il avait beaucoup de respect pour le scientifique. Énormément même. Le rejoignant, il accepta la main tendue de ce dernier, sans néanmoins jeter un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. Il aurait bien voulu jouer dans la neige aussi.

Assis derrière son petit bureau, il lut sans trop s'attacher aux notes qu'Ansem venait de déposer. Le visage baissé, il attendit vaguement que la matinée passe jusqu'à ce que la voix grave de son Maître résonne à ses oreilles.

\- Ienzo, tu es dispensé pour le reste de la journée. Profites en pour … Être un enfant.

Filant sans demander son reste, le plus jeune du groupe attrapa avec une certaine joie non dissimulée son grand manteau avant d'attaquer son écharpe. L'enroulant autour de son cou, il fut surpris en voyant Aeleus lui faire face, son air renfrogné habituel le collant au visage. Sans rien prononcer, il mit genou à terre avant de remettre le tissu chaud autour du petit et de manière protectrice.

\- Merci. Souffla Ienzo, les yeux brillants d'impatience.

Et sans demander son reste, il partit dehors, un immense sourire au visage. Il allait enfin profiter de ce cadeau blanc.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Ansem était parti à la recherche du garçon avec les membres de sa garde. Ienzo ne répondait pas aux appels, et une chose en entraînant une autre … Les membres de la grande forteresse étaient parti le chercher. Criant son nom, Ansem se figea en trouvant l'écharpe mauve du garçon. Suivi quelques mètres plus loin du petit corps dans la neige. L'attrapant contre lui, il l'enroula dans son propre manteau avant de retourner sur ses pas. Dans ses bras, l'enfant tremblait, les joues rouges. Le maintenant contre lui, il fit signe aux autres de rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'il vit l'ampleur des dégâts. Ienzo semblait si fragile dans ses bras. Si petit. Si innocent. C'était encore un enfant, même s'il avait tendance à l'oublier. Ienzo était un enfant. Un tout petit enfant qui venait de jouer dans la neige comme tous les autres et qui venait de tomber malade. Comme le font les enfants. À cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

Laissant Aeleus le prendre en main, il regarda le géant partir avec le petit avant de sursauter en sentant la main d'Even sur son épaule. Le scientifique froid lui accorda même un de ses rares véritables sourires.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous mettre dans cet état. C'est juste une petite poussée de fièvre. Vous irez le voir après. De mon côté, je vais tenter de lui trouver un petit remède et-

\- Miel et lait chaud. Le coupa rapidement l'homme à l'écharpe rouge. C'était ce que je prenais quand j'avais son âge.

Retournant à son bureau, Ansem sentit le regard perçant d'Even sur lui. Il avait adopté Ienzo quand ce dernier n'était encore qu'un bébé. Et pourtant, il avait encore du mal à agir comme il fallait selon lui. Il se revoyait très bien quand Ienzo pleurait toutes les nuits, ses dents lui faisant un mal de chien. Even avait mit un hochet glacé dans la petite bouche calmant aussitôt les petits cris Aeleus l'avait bercé en restant silencieux durant plusieurs nuits. Ienzo n'avait plus pleuré par la suite. Lui-même s'était surpris plusieurs fois quand il décidait d'aller dormir, de voir comment il se portait. Et cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas y échapper. Poussant la porte, il fut surpris de voir l'enfant assis dans son lit, un mug fumant entre les mains.

\- Ienzo ?  
\- Even vient de m'apporter du lait chaud pour ma gorge. Fit-il en guise d'excuse.

Souriant devant sa petite mine, il vint près de lui, avant de le serrer maladroitement dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention au liquide brûlant. Rapidement, les explications du petit suivirent. Il jouait tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la disparition de son écharpe, et s'était endormi dans la neige sans crier gare. Se contentant de l'excuse, Ansem serra le petit corps avant de prendre la parole.

\- J'oublie souvent que tu n'es qu'un enfant avec ton intelligence, mais te perdre serait horrible pour moi. Tu es ma famille Ienzo.

\- Et vous la mienne. Avec Even, Aeuleus et tous les autres.

Savourant l'étreinte, Ansem fut surpris de le voir reculer et braquer son regard sombre dans le sien.

\- Maître, vous ne me laisserez jamais ?

\- Il faudra me faire disparaître pour que je t'abandonne mon cher petit. Jamais, jamais je ne te laisserais.


	9. 8 Janvier : Père et Fils

_Thème : Père et Fils_

_Sujet : Dingo/Max ( parce que j'espère vraiment qu'un jour on puisse enfin le voir dans les jeux)._

* * *

Sora était curieux. C'était même une de ses caractéristiques avec sa grande générosité et son satané sens du sacrifice, ainsi que de son éternel sourire.

Alors quand Dingo avait fait tomber son porte-feuille dans le monde rempli de neige, il y avait jeté un coup d'œil en le trouvant. Il était ouvert pour sa défense. Alors sa pupille bleue s'accrocha à ce qui lui était offerte.

Et ce qu'il vit l'intrigua au plus haut point. Des photos. Plusieurs photos. Cinq. Et toutes présentant le Chef de la garde en compagnie d'un enfant qui grandissait au fur et à mesure. Un enfant qui ressemblait énormément à son ami.

Il avait aussitôt fermé l'objet avant de le rendre une fois la mission finie. Assis dans le vaisseau Gummi, le héros de la Keyblade se tourna vers son allié, tout en se frottant la nuque.

\- Dingo ? J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. Se risqua t-il d'un air un peu gêné.

Lui tendant le petit objet, il fut surpris de voir les yeux de son ami se mettre à briller de soulagement. L'attrapant entre ses grandes mains, le brave chevalier serra contre sa poitrine, l'accessoire en cuir, avant d'afficher un immense sourire. Donnant encore plus de carburant à l'engin interspacial.

\- Merci Sora ! J'avais cru le perdre pendant le combat contre cet énorme sans-cœur loup !

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Questionna le magicien, d'un air un peu perplexe.

Riant nerveusement, le châtain ne put se résoudre à mentir et avouer d'un air un peu penaud.

\- Lors de notre première chute de la montagne. Je voulais attendre qu'on finisse la mission avant de te le rendre …

\- Tu t'es rendu compte de la disparition de ton porte-feuille uniquement durant notre dernier combat ?! S'emporta le canard en sautant de sa chaise, le caractère des McDucks reprenant le dessus.

Regardant Dingo tenter de calmer Donald, le Gardien de la Lumière crut bon de continuer sur sa lancée. Comme ça, c'était fait au moins.

\- Et il était ouvert. Et j'ai pu voir les photos dedans... De toi et ce jeune garçon.

Cessant aussitôt les cris, Donald observa le visage de ses deux amis avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer ce genre de choses à Sora. Il avait assez à faire de son point de vue. Et quant au détenteur de l'objet, un immense sourire commença à naître sur son visage avant de pousser son cri distinctif.

\- Tu as vu mes photos ? Tu as donc vu Max !

\- Max … ?

\- Mon fils ! Fit avec fierté Dingo, le torse bombé.

\- … Attends, t'as un fils ?!

Écarquillant les yeux, Sora chercha un peu de réconfort auprès du magicien. Mais il reçut en guise de réponse une ignorance totale, lui rappelant certains combats où il attendait encore que le canard le soigne quand il sentait ses forces s'éteindre.

\- Bien évidemment que j'ai un fils ! Regarde par toi-même !

Et comme pour prouver de son existence, l'ami de Sora symbolisant la défense prit largement son temps de lui montrer une par une les photographies de son unique fils. Et écoutant attentivement Sora perçut la fierté et l'amour que portait son ami envers cet enfant. Mais aussi le manque cruel qu'il devait ressentir depuis le début de leurs aventures.

\- Et … Où est Max en ce moment ?

\- Oh, il suit un entraînement pour devenir membre de la Garde Royale !

\- Comme toi ? Et il sera sous tes ordres ?

\- Exactement ! Mais tu sais Sora, mon fils n'est pas comme moi. On a des points en commun, mais mon fils est bien meilleur que moi, et je sais qu'un jour, il sera un très grand Chef pour la Garde.

Voyant les larmes commencer à naître, le porc-épic au sourire éternel posa sa main sur l'épaule du guerrier. Son fils lui manquait. Rien de bien anormal.

\- J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais le rencontrer.

\- Je l'espère aussi Sora. Et j'espère que vous serez de bons amis tous les deux.

\- Et on fera une sacrée aventure tous ensemble !

* * *

\- Max ! Tu viens ?

Terminant de mettre son uniforme, le jeune homme courut vers la porte, son bouclier en main. Il s'était fait une promesse. Dès que son père rentrerait de son voyage, il aurait la surprise de le voir dans les rangs. Et ainsi, il le rendrait encore plus fier qu'auparavant.


	10. 9 Janvier : Frères

_Thème : Frères_

_Sujet : Xehanort/ Eraqus_

* * *

\- Échec et mat. Fit le garçon en noir.

Poussant un petit cri, son vis-à-vis, tout de blanc vêtu se laissa aller en arrière avant de se mettre à rire. Ce n'était que partie remise. Tentant de se remettre debout, il remarqua que l'autre rangeait déjà l'échiquier sans se préoccuper de ses propres intentions.

\- Xehanort attends !

\- Un soucis Eraqus ?

\- On peut refaire une partie non ?

Arquant un sourcil, l'argenté remit en place le jeu tout comme les pièces. Treize contre sept. C'était la règle. Et pourtant, le sourire de son ami le laissa perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventé ?

\- Eraqus ?

\- Tu trouves pas qu'on pourrait donner des rôles à ces pièces parfois ?

\- Et tu me trouves bizarre … ?

Le regardant jouer avec les pièces, le jeune élève attendit une action, un coup ou encore un mot de la part de son ami.

\- Par exemple, si nous étions dans un autre jeu d'échec, je serais une tour. J'interviendrais vers la fin pour mettre fin à la partie.

\- Et moi ? Questionna son vis-à-vis.

\- Toi tu serais un cavalier. Tu passerais au-dessus des autres pour avoir ce que tu veux. Mais fort heureusement, je serais là pour t'en empêcher.

Riant de sa propre analyse, Eraqus joua avec son propre roi, les yeux perdus dans le vague. À quoi pouvait-il donc penser à cet instant précis ? Xehanort aurait bien donné sa main pour le savoir.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une pièce. Toi et moi, on est bien plus que cela.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est ? Des partenaires ? Des amis ? Des apprentis auprès de notre Maître ? Apprentis qui ne cessent de voir encore comme des enfants, enfin surtout pour toi.

Appuyant sa réplique d'un petit sourire, l'argenté ne put s'empêcher de songer que le garçon en blanc en face de lui, était supposé être supérieur. Du sang bleu coulait dans ces veines, il descendait des Grands Porteurs. Et lui ? Il avait fui son île misérable.

\- Toi et moi, on est plus que des amis.

\- Alors dis moi ce que nous sommes ?

\- C'est simple ! On est des frères !

Surpris par la réponse, Xehanort baissa les yeux, ses joues se teintant de rouge. Un autre point fort d'Eraqus était toujours de le gêner avec de telles paroles. Mais pourtant, il savait que ces mots lui faisaient plaisir.

\- Tu le penses vraiment … ? Que nous sommes frères ?

\- Bien sur que oui. Je te l'ai dit non ? Je serais toujours là pour toi, et tu seras toujours là pour moi. Comme deux frères seront toujours présents l'un pour l'autre.

Se souriant mutuellement, les deux apprentis porteurs recommencèrent une partie d'échec. La pièce redevenue silencieuse. On entendait que des murmures provenant des deux frères d'armes. Accrochée au mur, No Name observait la scène.


	11. 10 Janvier : Définition

_Thème : Définition_

_Sujet : Braig-Luxu/Apprentis d'Ansem/Les Oracles_

* * *

\- Braig ! Braig !

Tournant les yeux vers le petit garçon aux cheveux d'ardoise, le grand brun le regarda venir vers lui, les yeux brillants.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Se mettant à genou, le sniper écouta attentivement la demande du plus petit. Ienzo était bien plus intelligent que les autres enfants de son entourage. La preuve étant qu'il était déjà un disciple d'Ansem le Sage.

\- Dis … Tu as une famille ?

Écarquillant les yeux devant la demande si particulière, l'homme sentit sa bouche s'assécher rapidement, tout comme son rythme cardiaque prendre un autre tempo. Est-ce qu'il avait une famille ? D'où tenait-il une telle question ? Fermant les yeux, il vit passer devant lui plusieurs images, des rires résonnèrent à ses oreilles et un grand froid commença à envahir son corps. Corps qui n'était pourtant pas le sien et qui réagissait tel quel.

\- Braig ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il sentit vaguement la main de l'enfant se poser sur sa joue le ramenant à la réalité. Il était en sueur. Étrange.

\- Ma question t'as mis dans l'embarras ?

Le rassurant d'un de ses éternels sourires moqueurs, le brun secoua la chevelure du plus jeune avant de se redresser en faisant craquer ses os. Faisant signe au plus jeune de le suivre, il pénétra dans l'immense bâtisse, un air arrogant flottant sur son visage.

\- Mon cher Ienzo. Souffla la voix fatiguée d'Ansem en voyant l'enfant courir vers lui.

\- Puis-je reprendre mes activités ? Souffla t-il.

\- Tes devoirs ?

\- Définir le terme de famille. Mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

* * *

Even tenta de lui parler de la génétique, employant des termes compliqués pour la plupart des enfants. Dilan resta silencieux du même qu'Aeleus. Dilan avait soufflé plus d'une fois que l'amour était une chose rendant faible, comme s'il avait vécu une histoire horrible par le passé. Et Aeleus avait posé sa grosse main sur l'épaule de Ienzo de manière chaleureuse.

\- Braig ? Tu as ton avis sur la famille ? Demanda le roi du Jardin Radieux.

Observant les hommes autour de lui, le brun passa une main sur son visage en faisant mine de réfléchir. Une famille ? Comment il pouvait définir une famille ?

\- Avec ta propre expérience, tu peux facilement avoir un avis dessus. Décréta Even en hochant la tête.

Sa propre expérience ? Il se revit au même âge que Ienzo avec les autres, devant leur Maître ayant la même discussion. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire une famille ? Se reprenant, il posa son regard sur l'enfant qui attendait une réponse. Alors il allait lui donner sa réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas la même définition que la plupart des gens de ce qu'est une famille. Mais … Une famille, c'est des personnes qui pourront te trahir tout comme t'aimer. Une chose est sûre. Une famille, il n'y a que toi qui peut lui donner une définition propre.

Terminant sa tirade, il conserva son calme en apparence. Ça ne servait à rien d'ajouter quelques chose de plus. Écoutant vaguement les dernières paroles de celui qui les dirigeait, Luxu chassa de sa mémoire les pensées entourant ceux qui par le passé, il avait nommé comme étant sa famille.


	12. 11 Janvier : Réveil

_Thème : Réveil_

_Sujet : Vanitas/Ventus_

_Petit mot : J'ai eu quelques soucis techniques et donc je n'ai pas pu rédiger les OS en temps voulu et donc, j'ai dû retourner à la bonne vieille tradition du papier/crayon ! Je suis donc en train de les recopier sur mon ordinateur tout juste réparé. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Vanitas le voyait enfin. Il était en face de lui. Assis dans ce fauteuil, le tête pendante sur le côté, sa cage thoracique bougeant lentement, signe de son état. Il dormait. Il osait dormir.

Comment ? Comment pouvait-il dormir et l'ignorer encore ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Non ! Il n'en n'avait pas le droit ! Caché derrière son masque, il serra la mâchoire. Il dormait une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, il pouvait enfin être indépendant. Finie cette période où il était encore avec lui. Ces doux moments avec les autres gamins. Ephemer, Skuld, Brain, Lauriam... Strelitzia. Non pas elle. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il devait se concentrer sur le garçon qui lui faisait face, profondément endormi.

Son cher frère. Frère. Ce mot roulait sur ses lèvres avec un plaisir presque malsain. Oh oui. Ventus était son frère. Il lui appartenait. À lui et à personne d'autre.

Esquivant le coup du porteur, il se plaça au-dessus du trône de son double de lumière. Il le sentait enfin. Ce doux éclat qui le qualifiait. Pour un peu plus il aurait ri. Il devait fêter ces retrouvailles comme il fallait ! Et pour commencer par un petit nom. Un horrible surnom comme il les détestait. Si on portait des noms, ce n'était pas pour qu'il soit modifiés.

\- Donc Venty-Wenty dort encore ? Mais que vais-je donc faire de toi mon frère ?

Oh oui. Que faire de lui ? Dans cet état surtout ? Et cette femme en face de lui qui venait d'invoquer sa keyblade. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Alors il répliqua. Elle était si faible, il le sentait d'ici. Il n'avait qu'à se débarrasser d'elle pour pouvoir enfin être seul avec son frère.

\- Aqua !

Dirigeant son regard vers le garçon ayant le même visage que lui, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une nouvelle vague de haine et de dégoût. Il n'était donc qu'un pâle reflet d'un cœur brisé ? Ventus était le seul qui pouvait le comprendre, le seul qui le complétait. Il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Les coups s'enchaînaient rapidement, au même rythme que sa colère et son impatience. Il avait enfin retrouvé son frère. Il n'avait pas le temps pour de telles inepties ! Observant rapidement le corps endormi du blond, il lança un sort de feu brisant en partie la protection du Maître bleu. Encore un coup, et il pourrait retourner auprès de Ventus. Elle voulait l'en empêcher ? Son destin venait de se sceller alors.

Et il eut enfin la lumière. Cette immense lumière. Sa lumière. La lumière dont il était l'ombre. Et un cri. Le premier depuis plus de dix ans.

\- Aqua !

Il le voyait enfin. Ce visage réveillé qui le méprisait de tout son être. Ce cœur de lumière dont il était le reflet dans un miroir. Il le savait pourtant qu'il n'y aurait pas de retrouvailles larmoyantes, ni d'étreintes désespérées. Non, ça serait dans les cris et la douleur. Dans son élément.

\- Contre trois Maîtres, je ne fais pas le poids. Mais maintenant que mon frère est réveillé, j'espère qu'il viendra me rendre visite.

* * *

Disparaissant dans les ténèbres, il observa le visage du blond. Les sourcils froncés, prêt à se battre. Oui. Il était de retour. Retirant son masque, il éclata de rire. Un rire fou, détraqué, fissuré. Non plus pour longtemps. D'ici peu, ils seraient deux. D'ici peu, ils seraient un.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Commenta Xigbar en voyant l'état du jeune.

\- Oh rien. Deux fois rien. Souffla Vanitas en affichant un sourire torve sur son visage.


	13. 12 Janvier : Surnom

_Thème : Relation_

_Sujet : Maître des Maîtres/Oracles_

* * *

Au début tout est beau, tout est doux. Agréable à voir. Il observait. Ces six enfants qui riaient entre eux. Tellement innocents et empreints de lumière. Fermant ses deux yeux bleus, il savoura le moment. Juste quelques minutes. Ils étaient dans la grande pièce avec l'horloge qui ne faisait aucun son, des livres éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux, créant comme un hameau de savoir et de culture. De la culture, il en avait. Il l'a donnée à ses élèves adorés. C'était son rôle. Transmettre et faire savoir. Mais au fond, il ne pouvait le nier. Il y avait plus qu'une relation Maître- Élèves.

* * *

Ira était l'aîné. Le plus mature. Le plus réfléchi. Il l'avait trouvé allongé dans une plaine, le corps meurtri par des coups. Les horreurs de la guerre lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'était occupé rapidement du garçon avant de se rendre compte. Il n'était pas seul. Non. Parmi les nombreux corps inertes, certains bougeaient encore, cherchant à survivre à travers la mort.

Il avait trouvé Invy juste après, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la main devant sa bouche, comme pour chercher de l'air frais. Il avait déposé Ira auprès d'elle, murmurant des indications courtes et simples. Ne pas bouger. Ne pas tenter une chose puérile. Il allait s'occuper d'eux, alors ils ne devaient pas faire le moindre mouvement.

Il avait continué sa recherche pour tomber un enfant grand, imposant et au visage renfrogné. Et en posture d'attaque, comme s'il s'attendait encore à un assaut. Il avait dû ruser pour s'en approcher, parlant doucement pour le rassurer. Aced avait fait tomber sa méfiance lentement avant de flancher, laissant aux yeux surpris de l'homme entièrement vêtu de noir une dernière vision. Il y avait encore trois enfants.

Marchant sans rien dire, il retira son long manteau pour le mettre sur l'un d'entre eux, le visage contre le sol. Ses propres habits étaient en miettes, il pouvait au moins le couvrir. Il sentit vaguement l'enfant réagir et agripper son bas de pantalon, suivi d'une voix faible. Si faible qu'elle aurait pu se briser.

\- Aidez les … S'il vous plaît …

Il avait dégagé le lien avec douceur avant de partir chercher les deux autres. Un petit garçon et une petite fille qui se tenaient la main, comme pour se rassurer, pour se protéger. Un signe de confiance. Ils se faisaient confiance. Il avait mis genoux à terre pour mieux les observer. Le garçon se mit à cracher en voyant la main venir vers lui. L'homme eut en tête l'image d'un chaton voulant se défendre. Défendre la petite qui était contre lui. Ça avait été long. Très long. S'approcher de Gula sans se prendre un coup, pouvoir poser sa grande main gantée sur le front brûlant d'Ava, les prendre dans ses bras, récupérer un par un les enfants. Et enfin partir. Partir loin de cet endroit puant la mort.

* * *

Il les avait sauvé de la mort. Il les avait guéri, alors c'était normal qu'un beau matin alors qu'il se réveillait, il vit six visages l'observant avec un immense plateau rempli de nourriture. La fête. Ils fêtaient une fête en son honneur. Et le mot glissa de la bouche d'Ava le plus naturellement.

\- Bonne fête papa !

Il s'était figé pendant une seconde, les yeux grands ouvert sur cette chose qu'il n'avait pu prédire. Ils lui faisaient tellement confiance jusqu'à l'assimiler à un père. Il était leur père ? Non il était leur Maître. Juste leur Maître. Et pourtant, les gestes et les mots semblaient prouver qu'il y avait plus derrière.

* * *

Au début tout est beau. Tout est agréable à voir. Et puis, tout se brise. Les relations tout comme la confiance. En arrachant son œil pour la placer sur l'arme noire, le Maître des Maîtres se demanda si lui aussi n'avait pas espéré, ce jour en les trouvant, le souhait d'avoir une famille en retour.


	14. 13 Janvier : Histoire

_Thème : Histoire_

_Sujet : Eraqus/ Terra/Aqua_

* * *

L'entraînement venait tout juste de prendre fin. Regardant les deux enfants en sueur en face de lui, Eraqus fit disparaître sa Keyblade. Ils s'étaient bien battu, et il avait pu observer durant un court instant un début de magie chez Aqua. Elle irait loin dans ce domaine. Quant à Terra, la force d'attaque était son atout.

\- Vous pouvez aller vous laver et lire un peu avant le dîner.

Obéissant d'un mouvement de tête en parfaite coordination, les deux apprentis filèrent sans demander leur reste. Riant en se retrouvant seul, l'homme eut une rapide pensée pour ses années de jeunesse, bien trop vite passées. Il pouvait encore sentir le vent sur sa peau et entendre le rire moqueur de Xehanort. Revenant à lui, il secoua la tête. Cette belle époque était tellement lointaine qu'il aurait pu la comparer à un rêve. À présent, il était Maître et avec deux enfants à charge. Se décidant enfin à quitter la grande salle, il se glissa à travers un dédale de couloirs, passant devant les quelques chambres inoccupées pour l'instant. Un jour, qui sait, peut-être aurait-il un autre apprenti ? Une autre personne dont il pourrait s'occuper ? Il entendit au fond du couloir des chuchotements. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé ? Alors sournoisement, il marcha sans faire de bruit jusqu'à voir de la lumière dans la bibliothèque. Y jetant un coup d'œil, la première chose qu'il put voir était qu'aucun des deux ne s'étaient lavé et en second lieu, il remarqua les divers ouvrages sur le sol, certains ouverts à des pages, d'autres fermés, et dispersés de telle sorte que les deux plus jeunes semblaient comme enfermer dans un cercle.

\- Mais il l'a lu où à ton avis ? Questionna le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cherche et on va trouver.

\- Mais si on trouve pas ?

\- On trouvera. Le Maître a bien dû la lire dans un livre pour s'en souvenir autant.

Les regardant faire leurs recherches pendant quelques secondes, Eraqus décida néanmoins de pénétrer dans la pièce, le visage sévère, comme seuls les adultes pouvaient le faire. Et à peine était-il entré que Terra et Aqua redressèrent leurs visages sales tandis que leurs bouches formèrent un parfait rond.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Oh oh. Ne purent s'empêcher les deux enfants en fermant rapidement les ouvrages sur lesquels ils étaient.

Croisant les bras, le grand brun attendait une explication, un mot, une réplique. Juste un souffle pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Braquant son regard dans celui de Terra, il fit de même dans celui d'Aqua. Les deux enfants semblaient même avoir perdu leurs langues, les joues rougies de honte.

\- Je vous avais demandé d'aller vous laver non ?

\- Maître-

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de te défendre Terra. Quand je donne un ordre, vous devez obéir. Compris ?

Hochant la tête, le garçon reprit la parole, quitte à se faire disputer par son père de cœur. Il sentait le regard de la bleue sur lui, accentuant son élan de courage.

\- On voulait lire votre histoire !

\- … Mon histoire ?

\- Celle que votre Maître vous racontait quand vous étiez son apprenti. Sa préférée même.

Ah. Cette histoire. Cette histoire … Cette histoire n'était pas dans un livre. Elle ne pouvait pas figurer aussi facilement dans un livre. Se mettant à leur hauteur, il tendit une main vers chacun. Mains qu'ils attrapèrent sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Je vous raconte l'histoire et vous allez vous laver ?

\- Promis !

Prenant place à même le sol, les deux enfants à l'abri contre lui, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se revoyant au même âge auprès de son propre Maître, son écharpe rouge* lui chatouillant la peau. Doucement, il rouvrit les yeux et sentit son cœur s'attendrir en voyant les mines impatientes des deux futurs porteurs.

\- Il y a très longtemps, les mondes ne formaient qu'un. On nomma cette période comme étant celle des contes de fées … Commença t-il doucement.

* * *

_* : S'appuie sur une théorie comme quoi il s'agirait que le Maître d'Eraqus soit Ephemer._


	15. 14 Janvier : Maman

_Thème : Maman_

_Sujet : Sora/Mère de Sora_

* * *

La maison était si calme. On pouvait presque entendre les mouches voler. La femme restait silencieuse, faisant des allers-retours entre les différentes pièces. Et puis elle s'arrêta devant un grand mur coloré. Il y avait des dessins. Plein de dessins d'enfant. Presque tous présentant deux garçons sur une plage avec des épées en main. Un avec des cheveux en pic couleur chocolat et l'autre tout blanc. Posant une main hésitante sur les papiers jaunis par le temps, la femme lâcha une larme.

_\- Maman ! Maman !_

_\- Du calme Sora. Respire._

_\- Je me suis fait un ami à l'école ! C'est même mon meilleur ami ! Il s'appelle Riku ! Je peux aller le voir ? Dis oui maman ! Aller dis oui !_

Une autre larme coula, tandis qu'un sanglot se glissa à travers ses lèvres. Elle devait rester forte. Il fallait qu'elle reste forte. C'était son rôle, elle devait être forte. Aussi forte que son fils. Son regard troublé glissa sur les photographies accrochées. Des photographies d'anniversaires, de promenades, des fêtes, des souvenirs où Sora souriait de toutes ses dents sur les clichés. Il y avait Riku parfois dessus en compagnie du petit hérisson, l'air amusé ou bien blasé.

_\- Maman … Je suis rentré._

Elle s'était écroulée ce jour là quand elle l'avait vu devant la porte. Il avait grandi, mais il avait conservé ce sourire. Ce doux sourire qui pouvait faire changer d'avis n'importe qui. Elle l'avait touché au niveau de la joue, avant de réaliser qu'il était réellement là. Ce n'était plus le fruit de son imagination. Son fils lui était revenu. Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Même Sora avait versé quelques larmes en soutenant sa mère. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. Énormément même. Aucun des deux n'avaient dormi cette nuit là. Ils avaient parlé. Des aventures de Sora, de ce qu'il avait manqué sur l'île, des retrouvailles avec Riku et Kairi. Mais il avait bien plus parlé de Riku. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire amusé. Et au petit matin, quand le soleil les avait baigné dans la lumière nouvelle, la femme avait posé sa main sur celle de son enfant, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré autant.

_\- Bienvenue à la maison Sora._

* * *

Une seconde larme roula, rapidement suivie par les autres. Non. Elle devait être forte. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour elle. Elle l'avait vu revenir avec cette bouteille en main. Un examen. Il allait de nouveau partir ? La laisser encore une fois ? Elle avait tenté de le dissuader. Il n'avait rien à prouver, elle était fière de lui comme ça. Il avait argumenté par une simple phrase. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Alors il devait aller les aider. Son bébé, son précieux enfant. Il partait encore une fois, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit.

\- Tout ira bien maman. Je vais réussir haut la main !

Et il était revenu. Avant de partir encore. Son excuse, toujours la même. Ils ont besoin de moi. Alors elle avait lâché sans le vouloir. Ces quelques mots égoïstes.

_\- Mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi._

Il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, le corps droit. Il avait encore grandi. Et elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle que ce combat n'allait pas être le dernier. Loin de là. Elle avait failli le perdre tant de fois qu'envisager un énième combat où il serait en danger était une torture. Alors il s'était tourné vers elle, la lumière du jour illuminant son fils. Et là elle le vit. Son sourire. Son doux et précieux sourire qui pourrait faire changer n'importe qui.

_\- Je sais que tu as besoin de moi. Mais je te fais la promesse que je rentrerais quoi qu'il arrive._

* * *

Cette fois elle ne se contenait plus. Elle était effondrée sur le sol, pleurant toute sa douleur. Il était revenu pour disparaître sans retour possible. Elle était sa mère bon sang ! Elle aurait dû le protéger ! Veiller mieux sur lui ! Alors lentement, elle murmura une prière, une phrase en boucle.

Qu'on lui rende son fils.

Qu'on lui rende son enfant.

Qu'elle puisse encore l'entendre dire maman.


	16. 15 Janvier : Suivre le mouvement

_Thème : Suivre le mouvement_

_Sujet : Lauriam/Elrena-Marluxia/Larxene_

* * *

La ville baignait dans son habituelle clarté. Assis au rebord de la fontaine, Lauriam croisa les mains sous son menton. Sa sœur avait disparue depuis plusieurs jours. Et chose des plus normale, il s'inquiétait. Il avait fouillé une bonne partie de la ville sans trouver la moindre trace de Strelitzia. Alors … Il avait dû faire appel aux grands moyens. Il avait repéré un attroupement de membres de l'union de sa cadette et était allé les voir. Est-ce qu'ils savaient où elle était ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient des nouvelles ? Rien. Juste un nom qui pourrait l'aider. Elrena. Ils avaient promis de la mettre au courant tandis qu'il fixait un rendez-vous à la fontaine. Et toujours personne à l'horizon. Il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait en plus … Mais connaissant sa sœur, elle qui était si timide, son amie devait être de la même répartie.

\- Tu es Lauriam ? Fit une voix derrière lui.

Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard vif d'une petite blonde. Se redressant de son siège de fortune, il hocha la tête avant de lui faire face.

\- Et tu dois être Elrena. Merci d'être venue.

\- Me remercie pas pour ça. Explique moi plutôt la situation.

\- Tu ne sais pas … Tu ne sais pas où serait ma sœur ?

Quelque peu surprise par la demande, la blonde secoua aussitôt la tête avant de plisser les yeux, faisant ressortir la couleur claire de ses pupilles.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Elle n'est pas malade ?

\- Mala … Ils ne t'ont rien dit dans ton union ?

\- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps. J'ai entendu « Strelitzia » et je suis partie aussi vite que j'étais venue.

\- Oh … Rapide ?

\- Une véritable décharge électrique.

Souriant maladroitement à la réplique, le rose se referma sur lui-même, sa main soutenant son menton. Ils avaient assez parlé. Autant s'y mettre. Sans parler, ils passèrent sur un des ponts, voyant au loin l'immense horloge. Un silence assez pesant se fit ressentir, et tentant une approche maladroite pour percer la bulle, Lauriam reprit la parole, sa voix grave résonnant autour d'eux.

\- Comment as-tu fais la connaissance de Strelitzia ?

\- En pleine mission. Elle allait se faire attaquer et je me suis mise entre les deux.

\- Tu … Merci de l'avoir sauvée.

S'étonnant presque de cette réponse, la blonde se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et le visage en avant. Elle n'allait pas laisser un sans-cœur attaquer une sœur d'union. Il n'avait pas à la remercier pour si peu. Il en aurait fait de même.

\- Bon on s'y met ?

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent plusieurs fois. Toujours discrètement. Et ils parlaient. De tout. De rien. De Strelitzia. Surtout d'elle en fait. Lauriam adorait sa sœur et il pouvait en parler des heures sans interruption. Ainsi Elrena put entendre maintes et maintes histoires sur la jeune rousse, se promettant qu'une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé, elle pourrait ressortir tout ces beaux dossiers.

Mais encore une fois ce jour-là, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Aucune trace. Rien du tout. Strelitzia n'était nulle part. Envolée. Disparue. Comme si elle était … Non. Elle devait se tromper. Encore un peu et ils auraient un indice sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

\- Lauriam, je vais devoir te laisser. Mais on se retrouve demain pour continuer d'accord ?

\- Bien. Soupira faiblement le rose, le visage fermé.

Commençant à partir, il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin avant de se retourner vers la blonde qui partait dans le sens opposé. La rejoignant en courant, il posa sa main sur son épaule, le regard brillant de larmes.

\- Encore merci de m'aider.

\- Arrête donc de me remercier. Pour Strelitzia, je suivrais toujours le mouvement.

* * *

Elle disparaît une nouvelle fois. Et encore face à ces idiots. Pourtant, elle devait sans doute les remercier. Non. Elle n'allait pas le faire, elle avait une réputation à tenir. Marluxia avait disparu juste avant elle, un air doux sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu voir pour être aussi apaisé ? Elle aurait bien voulu le savoir. Tournant la tête sur le côté pour ne pas croiser le regard plein de compassion du porteur de keyblade, elle perçut une silhouette au loin. Une jeune fille qui souriait dans une robe blanche, des grandes couettes oranges dansant derrière elle. Elle connaissait cette fille. Elle devait le dire. Elle devait aller la voir. Elle le sentait. Elle devait y aller.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Questionna le garçon en face d'elle.

Pourquoi ? Une vieille promesse. Un souvenir flou. Un visage effacé. Une mémoire brisée. Elle avait été trouvée avec Marluxia sans savoir pourquoi. Sans comprendre le regard qu'avait eu Xigbar en les découvrant. Tout ce qu'elle savait, la seule chose qu'elle comprenait était qu'elle avait suivi le mouvement. C'était ça. Elle l'avait suivi et elle le suivrait toujours dans sa recherche.

\- Mon secret.

* * *

_Alors petite explication sur ce chapitre. J'aurais adoré avoir plus de scènes entre eux dans le jeu mobile. Leurs similis sont certes un très bon duo, et j'adorerais avoir des détails en plus sur la relation qu'ils avaient en étant humains._


	17. 16 Janvier : Etude

_Thème : Etude_

_Sujet : Ephemer/Nouveaux chefs d'union_

_Note : Recopier les textes s'avèrent plus long que prévu donc vraiment navré du retard . J'essaye vraiment d'aller au plus vite, mais je ne résiste pas à la tentation de modifier certaines choses ... Donc je fais vite ! _

* * *

Assis autour de la table ronde, Ephemer leva les yeux des pages qu'il lisait pour mieux observer ses camarades. Tous étaient silencieux, plongés dans leurs propres réflexions, le laissant libre à son observation.

* * *

En premier il y avait Lauriam. C'était comme un grand frère. Poli, courtois. Sérieux. Toujours à l'écoute et n'insistant pas si les autres avaient du mal. Ephemer l'avait même croisé une fois en ville avec une autre personne. Une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés. Il n'avait pas voulu aller les déranger, ils semblaient occupés à faire quelque chose. Toujours le nez dans les plantes aussi, à s'en occuper comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre famille. Surtout de ces étranges fleurs oranges. Il s'en occupait plus délicatement, un air triste peignant son visage souriant. Mais cela ne durait toujours que quelques secondes. Lauriam retrouvait son sourire et son air protecteur. Une tasse de thé pour se détendre au milieu des plantes était un des moments qu'Ephemer adorait. Il l'avait dit un jour à son ami. Ce dernier avait ri nerveusement tout en taillant ses rosiers. Mais il y avait toujours cette lueur dans ses yeux. Cette lumière qui s'éteignait peu à peu.

* * *

En second, Brain, le plus intelligent du groupe. Le plus mystérieux aussi. Toujours sous son chapeau, on ne devinait jamais ce qu'il pensait ou bien ce qu'il préparait. Pourtant, il n'en restait pas moins amical. Il savait qu'il était intelligent, bien plus qu'eux. Et cela ne l'empêchait pas de rire aux blagues des autres, rajoutant une couche par dessus. Ensemble ils discutaient de l'avenir, de leurs missions, et surtout de qu'ils devaient faire. Le nez dans son livre bleu, le brun restait un mystère aux yeux d'Ephemer. Mais des mystères, il en voyait tous les jours. Un de plus, un de moins, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer à tout ça ? Alors il savourait ces moments avec le porteur du chapeau, plongé dans le silence où le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était le froissement d'une page ou bien encore du tic-tac de l'horloge.

* * *

En troisième Skuld. La seule fille. L'unique fille qui était arrivée jusque là. Elle était belle. Et forte. Jamais elle ne mâchait ses mots, quitte à devoir provoquer la personne en face d'elle, mais cela faisait son charme. Mais quand elle riait, ses beaux yeux dorés se mettaient à briller d'une douce lumière. Quand elle se battait, sa longue chevelure aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune semblait danser derrière elle, accompagnant les mouvements de sa keyblade. Elle était une battante née, une guerrière. Un seul mot de sa part, et on aurait pu la suivre jusqu'au bout d'une aventure. Être un instant avec elle, et on se sentait pousser des ailes. Il le savait, sans pouvoir l'avouer à voix haute, mais Skuld était le reflet d'une sœur, et les quelques moments passés avec elle lui donnait souvent l'impression d'être son cadet. Est-ce qu'il appréciait cela ? Sans doute. Et encore plus quand elle venait vers lui, des glaces bleues en main et au visage, un sourire malin.

* * *

Il devait se compter dans le lot. Un frère qui les guidait, sans trop être le chef. Ils étaient tous chefs. Ils ne devaient pas reproduire les erreurs du passé. Le jeune homme pouvait se décrire comme celui qui devait maintenir l'ordre. Celui qui partait en mission avec son ami. Le premier qui avait été choisi. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se considérer comme un aîné. Il était le frère du milieu, celui qui serait toujours présent quand quelqu'un aurait besoin d'aide.

* * *

Et le dernier. Le petit dernier de la bande. Le petit blond aux grands yeux bleus. On lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Toujours à l'écoute ou à sourire. Ephemer adorait ces moments avec Ventus. Un mot et il le voyait sourire, rire et faire briller ses yeux d'azur. Ces beaux yeux bleus où parfois il lui arrivait de voir une autre lueur que celle de lumière, comme si quelque chose se manifestait à travers son rire . Mais sans doute, ce n'était que son imagination. Ventus était le plus timide. Toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et ciel que son sourire était rayonnant. Pourtant, ce sont les plus innocents qui ont les mains couvertes de sang.

* * *

Assis autour de la table ronde, Ephemer retourna dans sa lecture. Ils étaient unis les uns aux autres par le destin plus que malicieux. Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts. Et ça, personne ne pourrait l'effacer de leurs mémoires.

* * *

_S'appuie sur la théorie disant que Ventus est le meurtrier de Strelitzia_


	18. 17 Janvier : Fort

_Thème : Fort_

_Sujet : Oracles_

* * *

Chaque disciple du Maître avait un adjectif qui le qualifiait. Un mot pour se décrire. Pour Aced, c'était fort. Il était fort. Très fort.

Ça se sentait durant les entraînements. Le Maître avait un programme strict sur ce sujet. Les après-midis étaient dédiés au maniement de la keyblade, alors que les matinées étaient réservées à un apprentissage plus culturel. Autant Ira se démarquait avec son côté sérieux, autant Aced se mettait en valeur avec sa force.

Il attaquait en guise de défense, ses coups étant brusques tout en étant précis. Il portait le masque de l'ours. Un guerrier né ! Et avec un immense courage, mais aussi une certaine volonté à protéger ceux qui le méritaient. Les plus faibles sans doute. Jamais, il n'aurait songé à frapper une personne à terre ou encore une personne qu'il jugeait innocente. À quoi bon ? Cela n'était pas digne d'un chef.

Derrière le masque de l'ours, se cachait aussi une personne douce. Il savait montrer cette facette de sa personnalité quand il le fallait. Un jour, pendant un entraînement, il était face à Gula. Le petit chat, comme s'amusait à le nommer le Maître, était rapide. Toujours à bouger, dans tous les sens. Et Aced avait trouvé la faille. D'un coup, il l'avait arrêté dans sa lancée, le mettant au sol sous le regard de leurs frères et sœurs.

\- Touché. Fit-il de sa voix grave, son arme se plaçant sur la poitrine de son jeune frère.

\- Aced ! Cria Ava en courant vers eux.

Les autres ne bougeaient pas. Ils observaient la scène. Certes le décor était agréable, perdu sur un haut sommet surplombant la ville de l'Aube, mais la vue de la ville n'était pas le sujet d'étude. Se mettant entre les deux, la fille au masque de renard tendit les bras comme pour protéger le léopard. Elle qui, quelques instants auparavant s'apprêtait à attaquer Luxu, venait de passer en défense. Elle avait oublié qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un entraînement. Elle songea rapidement à son partenaire en manteau noir qui avait vu son entrainement s'arrêter d'un coup et dont le regard perçant était posé sur elle et son geste.

\- Ava, il ne va le tuer. Soupira Ira en s'avançant vers eux. Il mettait uniquement fin au combat. Rien de plus, alors cesse de paniquer pour si peu.

Remarquant la plus jeune jouer nerveusement avec ses mains, l'ours fut secoué d'un fou rire avant de relever Gula par le col. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'ils allaient se battre ? Et puis quoi encore. Ils étaient frères et sœurs. On ne s'attaque pas comme ça dans une famille.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais … Oh Ava ! Continua t-il en riant bruyamment, en se tenant le ventre.

\- Mais j'ai vraiment cru …

\- N'argumente pas, tu vois bien que cela le fait encore plus rire. Soupira Luxu un petit sourire en coin, amusé par ce qu'il voyait.

Respirant pour calmer son rire, Aced posa une grosse paluche sur l'épaule frêle d'Ava, un sourire étirant son visage. Attentif à la scène, et surtout surveillant de près la porteuse du masque de renard, les quatre apprentis attendirent la suite.

\- Si jamais je dois m'attaquer à quelqu'un et que tu te mets entre moi et lui, sache que je ne pourrais pas attaquer.

\- C-Comment ça?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais lever la main sur un innocent. Et à mes yeux, tu es l'innocence même.

\- Que c'est niais. Ne put s'empêcher de pouffer Luxu derrière sa main, un sourire amusé dessinant son visage caché.

Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, car aussitôt Ira reprit son rôle d'aîné et commença à réprimander le jeune homme, malgré les suppliques de la fille en rose. Retournant à leurs activités sans se soucier des cris, Gula fit face à Aced, son arme en main. Mais avant que cela ne commence, le garçon en jaune prit la parole.

\- Tu m'attaquerais moi ? Si un jour on venait à se battre réellement ?

\- Gula, attaquer un innocent, une personne à terre ou encore un membre de ma famille, serait pour moi un symbole de traîtrise. Vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela arriverait.

\- T'as raison !

* * *

Gula était devant lui. Au sol. Blessé et pathétique. Il l'avait mis en colère. Il le traitait de traître. Un an que le Maître avait disparu et il le sentait, il le savait. Tout était en train de se briser. Tout. Et voilà que son jeune frère venait lui annoncer l'existence d'une page parlant d'un traître. Juste après son combat contre Invy, Ava et lui-même. Ne retenant plus sa rancune, il fit face au jeune homme. Il le savait. Il les avait regardé s'entre-déchirer sans rien faire. Ses blessures lui semblaient si superficielles à cet instant.

\- Je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Grogna t-il.

Invoquant sa keyblade, il donna un coup au garçon qui para l'attaque. Rapidement des échos, des images lui vinrent en mémoire. Des rires, des histoires racontées dans le noir. Et comme un miroir, tout se brisa. Ils n'étaient plus des frères, des camarades. À cet instant, ils étaient ennemis. Aced se devait de l'attaquer et de lui faire payer ses actes.

\- Arrête !

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Ava glisser entre eux, les mains en avant. Ava, douce Ava. Il devait l'abattre. Il devait lui faire payer le chaos qu'il avait provoqué avec silence. S'apprêtant à frapper, il cessa toute action en voyant la jeune fille lui tourner le dos, pour protéger celui au sol. Il sentait ses propres mains trembler. Il ne pouvait pas … Pas Ava. Il fit disparaître son arme et il les contourna en lançant un dernier regard, sa jambe douloureuse. Passant le seuil de la porte, il entendit vaguement la voix de sa sœur se demander à elle-même ou à lui et Gula.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Aced n'aurait pas pu répondre à ces questions. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était le plus fort. Alors sa force devait servir à protéger la lumière et l'innocence. Et ce fut cela qui le perdit.


	19. 18 Janvier : Café

_Thème : Café_

_Sujet : TerrAqua/UA_

* * *

De lourdes cernes décoraient le visage de l'homme. Assis devant son café, il observa les volutes de fumées s'élever dans les airs, ses yeux bleus fixant le liquide noirâtre avec envie. Trop chaud. Encore trop chaud. Il devait attendre encore un peu. S'étirant à en faire craquer son dos, il poussa un petit soulagement en sentant un petit frisson parcourir son corps. Huit heures n'avait pas encore sonné et il sentait que la journée allait être longue. Tâtant son réveil noir, il le jugea encore trop chaud pour être consommé. Autant mettre à profil ce laps de temps pour produire quelque chose d'intelligent. Entrant dans une pièce encore vide de meuble, il ouvrit lentement les volets, laissant la lumière matinale inonder l'intérieur.

Les murs étaient tout en bleu, mais un bleu pastel, très doux. Une frise de nuages parcourait les murs, dessinant une guirlande blanche en continue. Sous ses pas, le parquet avait tendance à craquer. Faisant un pas, il se prit le lustre en papier dans le front. Rattrapant la grosse étoile en papier, il l'a remit en place, tout en faisant attention à ne pas la déchirer. Ventus le tuerait si jamais il avait vent de ça. Vanitas lui avait précisé que son frère avait passé des heures à plier le papier pour lui donner la forme adéquate. Alors si son cadeau venait à être détruit par les grosses mains maladroites de Terra … Le petit blond adorable allait se transformer en démon. Reculant pour admirer sa réparation, l'homme jugea bon de quitter la petite chambre, de risque de briser la décoration.

Sans bruit, il pénétra dans une autre chambre, encore plongée dans le noir. Devinant la forme encore sous la couette, il l'envia durant une seconde avant de sourire. Toujours en silence, il se mit sur la couette en se collant au corps endormi. Et comme un chaton devant une nouvelle zone de chaleur, la belle endormie se tourna vers lui, les yeux s'ouvrant et se fermant rapidement.

\- Terra ? Souffla Aqua d'une voix fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi. Se justifia le brun.

\- T'as encore mis ton café pendant trois minutes à la place d'une minute trente ?

\- … Oui.

Riant devant l'étourderie plus qu'habituelle du brun, la jeune femme se redressa en prenant appui sur le corps brûlant de son amant. Les cheveux bleus décoiffés ajoutaient un certain charme à la nymphe qui attrapa un long pull avant de le mettre. Pull qui lui arriva à mi-cuisses à la place des genoux.

\- Allons donc déjeuner.

\- Tu devrais te reposer. Souligna Terra en observant sa compagne.

\- Terra, je ne suis pas sucre. Cesse de me couver. Tu m'as réveillé, alors tu vas devoir me supporter maintenant.

Ne préfèrent pas s'attirer les foudres d'Aqua, le brun pensa qu'il aurait dû s'y prendre à deux fois avant de réveiller la femme. Son Maître lui disait souvent pourtant ! « Terra réfléchis avant d'agir, cela t'évitera des ennuis ! » Retournant dans la cuisine, il resta au seuil de la porte pour l'observer. Aqua était son amie d'enfance, presque une sœur. Une sœur envers qui ses sentiments avaient évolué durant l'adolescence. Et puis un baiser maladroit sous la pluie qui avait changé la donne. Une relation qui se met en place et pour finir, vivre ensemble. Enfin pour l'instant, c'était cette étape. L'autre n'allait pas tarder. Terra se remit sur sa place, pour enfin boire son café. Froid. Il avait trop tardé. Grimaçant de dégoût en sentant le liquide amer traversé sa gorge, il regarda l'horloge murale. Il n'allait pas tarder.

\- Je vais chercher le lit aujourd'hui. Fit Aqua en se servant une boisson. Je vais tenter de le monter avant que tu ne rentres.

Étouffant un petit rire, le grand brun encercla sa taille ronde, ses pouces caressant la peau tendue du ventre. Respirant son odeur, tout en ignorant ses plaintes qui le menaçaient, Terra songea que tenir sa femme et sentir les coups de son futur enfant étaient l'origine de ses cernes, mais que cela était également bien plus efficace que de boire des litres de café pour le réveiller.


	20. 19 Janvier : Cauchemar

_Thème : Cauchemar_

_Sujet : Xion/Seasalt family_

* * *

_Elle se sentait partir. Couchée, dans les bras de son meilleur ami aux épis dorés, elle lui expliquait son choix. Elle le devait. Roxas avait le droit de savoir. Et quand il prononça son nom, elle sut qu'elle serait une partie de lui. Il ne devait pas oublier ça. Il était son meilleur ami. Avec Axel bien sûr. C'était la vérité. La seule et l'unique._

_Et tout est devenu froid et noir._

* * *

Ouvrant les yeux en hurlant, la petite brune se redressa sur son matelas, une pellicule de sueur couvrant son front. Un cauchemar. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. Elle était encore là. Elle était vivante, avec un corps à elle. Une personne à part entière et non une simple marionnette.

\- Xion !

Levant la tête vers la porte, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Roxas courir vers elle, une expression inquiète peignant son visage. Derrière lui, elle repéra rapidement la tignasse rouge d'Axel qui faisait de même. Et encore derrière, les cheveux bleus de Saïx qui avançait lentement, sans se presser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna vivement le blond en lui prenant la main.

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Reprit aussitôt le roux en observant son visage.

\- Je -

\- Tu as soif ? Faim ?

\- Roxas, vérifie qu'elle ne s'est pas blessée. Je vais contacter Ienzo pour l'informer.

\- Mais je -

\- Ne bouge pas. Ordonna le grand aux cheveux de feu en commençant à composer un numéro sur son gummiphone.

Cherchant à dire un mot, Xion croisa le regard vert de Saïx qui entrait à son tour dans sa chambre. Analysant rapidement la situation, le bleu prit l'appareil des mains de son ami d'enfance avant de se mettre à hauteur de la jeune fille. La regardant quelques secondes, il hocha la tête comme pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris.

\- Calmez-vous vous deux pour commencer. Roxas va lui préparer un lait chaud et toi Lea, ne joue pas ta dramaqueen. Elle a juste fait un cauchemar.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE DRAMAQUEEN ! S'emporta le garçon en croisant les bras avant de tiquer. Un cauchemar ? Xion ?

Se pinçant les lèvres, le blond fila jusqu'à la cuisine faire ce que le plus âgé lui avait demandé. Chauffant le lait, il y mit une grosse cuillère de miel avant de revenir en courant. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Axel, mais avec Saïx, c'était une autre histoire. Perdu dans ses pensées, le porteur de Keyblade fut surpris en sentant l'ancien numéro VII lui prendre le récipient des mains avant de le tendre à Xion qui restait silencieuse.

\- Bois ça. Ça te fera du bien. Ça te réchauffera tout en te calmant.

Attrapant le précieux mug, elle murmura un faible merci avant de renifler le lait. Il avait l'air chaud, mais sans l'être trop. Sucré, mais doux en même temps. Trempant sa lèvre supérieure, la brune savoura la douceur réveillant ses papilles gustatives avant de boire de petites gorgées. Saïx avait raison. Elle sentait tout son corps se réchauffer, et ses tremblements disparaître.

\- M-Merci.

\- Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? Questionna sans attendre l'homme à la cicatrice en s'asseyant sur le lit, ses yeux verts rivés sur le visage candide de Xion.

\- Je … Ce … Ce n'est pas un simple cauchemar. Mais plus un souvenir. Chuchota t-elle.

Mentir ne servirait à rien, et elle le savait. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement alors autant tout dire. Terminant son breuvage, elle hésita à les regarder. Ils attendaient tous qu'elle reprenne la parole, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu dire ?

\- Quel est donc ce souvenir ? Demanda Isa.

La question surprit Lea qui regarda son compagnon quelques secondes. C'était rare de le voir autant bavard. Et puis, il se souvenu. Lui aussi faisait des cauchemars. Certes, il ne criait pas dans son sommeil, mais son visage endormi devenait douloureux et son corps se tordait de lui-même. Plus d'une fois, il avait dû secouer le corps endormi, réveillant les deux autres jeunes qui courraient voir ce qu'il se passait. Le tout pour voir les deux amis d'enfance se soutenir l'un l'autre, le visage d'Axel perdu et celui de Saïx perdu entre tristesse et douleur.

\- … Je disparais et tout le monde m'oublie. Avoua t-elle à demi mot, le cœur lourd.

Sentant de nouvelles larmes monter à ses beaux yeux bleus, la jeune guerrière les laissa filer quand l'homme à la chevelure bleue posa doucement sa main sur son crâne, caressant lentement et doucement sa chevelure de nuit. Personne ne parlait. L'on ne pouvait entendre que les sanglots de la jeune fille.

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon. Répéta t-elle en tentant d'arrêter ses sanglots. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar et-

\- Mais c'est aussi un souvenir. Et les souvenirs sont souvent douloureux. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Xion. Répondit Isa sans cesser ses caresses.

Croisant le regard émeraude de son aîné, la jeune fille y lut la même douleur, et sans crier gare, se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer. Et maladroitement, en prenant son temps, l'ancien second de Xemnas, serra ses bras autour du corps frêle, comme pour la rassurer. Elle était vivante. Et plus personne ne l'oublierait. Quelques minutes après, les yeux rouges, Xion se recula de celui qu'elle nommait Saïx, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Ça va un peu mieux ?

\- Merci ...Isa. Se risqua Xion.

\- Tu sais … Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars, alors tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Ce sont des choses normales Xion. Si tu veux m'en parler, tu peux.

\- Alors uniquement que si tu me parles des tiens.

Riant, celui qu'on nommait le Divin Lunaire hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. S'approchant à son tour, pour se mettre à leur hauteur, Lea secoua la chevelure de nuit pour détendre l'atmosphère, rapidement imité par Roxas qui se mit à côté de son amie pour l'enlacer.

\- La prochaine fois que tu fais un cauchemar, on réveillera que Saïx. Fit en baillant le blond.

\- Et la prochaine fois que Saïx fait un cauchemar, Xion tu t'y colles. Répondit le manipulateur de feu.

S'échangeant un rapide regard, les deux intéressés se contentèrent de ne pas répondre. Ils le savaient l'un comme l'autre que les cauchemars allaient resurgir. Mais le fait de savoir qu'une personne vivant la même chose serait là au réveil pour rassurer leurs esprits pouvait suffire. Pas à pas, cette nouvelle vie leur offrait une famille.


	21. 20 Janvier : Portrait

_Thème : Portrait_

_Sujet : Organisation XIII_

* * *

Xion cherchait. Comment expliquer ce mot. Famille. Qu'est-ce que c'était une famille en soit ? Est-ce que le sang faisait tout ? Est-ce que c'était autre chose ? Regardant la Zone Grise où exceptionnellement tous étaient réunis, elle songea à ses compagnons en manteau noir. Et lentement, elle chercha à brosser un étrange portrait.

* * *

Il y avait Xemnas, le numéro I. Le chef de famille qui devait diriger son groupe afin de réussir l'objectif final. Avoir un cœur, avoir Kingdom Hearts en autre. Mais il y avait les « à côté ». Il devait imposer son autorité au reste du groupe, si le moindre écart était fait, cela reviendrait à les faire disparaître. Sa voix grave accentuait son autorité naturelle, et sa grande carrure suffisait à les faire plier. Froid et distant. Oui, il était un chef de famille.

* * *

Pour Xigbar, le rôle de l'oncle on ne peut plus étrange était déjà tout trouvé. Les rares missions qu'elle avait fait avec lui maintenait cette idée. Toujours pressé de terminer ou bien bâclant sa tâche pour en finir au plus vite. Et toujours avec son sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire sarcastique et moqueur. Elle sentait qu'il en savait trop. Et parfois, cela durait quelques minuscules secondes, mais quand il regardait Xion et Roxas, son unique œil se teintait d'un voile comme si des échos de sa mémoire lui revenait en tête avant de se reprendre. Il les regardait en souriant avant de partir ailleurs. Il était un oncle plus qu'étrange, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

* * *

Xaldin pouvait être distant. Très distant et particulièrement violent, tout en restant patient. Il haïssait l'amour cela ne faisait pas de doute. Toujours dans son coin sans vouloir parler aux autres. Même Demyx n'osait pas aller le voir pour dire ! Un oncle distant et calculateur. Les seules fois où il prononçait quelques mots fugaces, ils avaient un impact considérable.

* * *

Vexen était froid. On ne le voyait jamais. Toujours dans son laboratoire. Une présence fantomatique. Pourtant, Xion le voyait régulièrement pour des examens auxquels elle ne comprenait rien. Il était glacial avec son faux sourire. Mais pourtant, elle arrivait à lire dans les orbes vertes des mots qu'il ne disait pas à voix haute. Surtout quand il parlait à Zexion. Il y avait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais il lui faisait penser à ces vieillards qui étaient sur les bancs tout en regardant au loin des enfants jouer. C'était quoi le mot ? Grand-père ? Vexen était sans doute un grand-père.

* * *

À l'image des autres, Lexeaus était un oncle silencieux. Immense. Imposant. Toujours dans l'ombre, derrière Zexion. Un titan, un colosse. Roxas lui avait raconté une mission avec lui. Il l'avait assommé ! Il ne fallait mieux pas le provoquer. On ne pouvait rien dire sur lui, mais il semblait protecteur avec Zexion. Comme s'il voyait en lui un enfant perdu.

* * *

Zexion … L'un des plus jeunes. Intelligent, et toujours le nez dans ses livres. Pourtant, quand il le voulait, il pouvait répondre aux questions qu'il qualifiait comme pertinentes. Un frère savant et hautain. Il avait des connaissances et n'hésitait pas à le faire remarquer. Avec son œil dissimulé sous sa mèche couleur ardoise, la jeune fille ne savait ce qu'il pensait ou encore à quoi il pouvait songer, le nez perdu dans ses livres. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il ressemblait à un enfant ayant grandi trop vite.

* * *

Saïx était l'image parfaite du frère détestant les cadets. Celui qui les jalousait devant l'attention qu'ils attiraient sur eux. Des regards méprisants en coin. Elle n'aimait pas être seule avec lui. Comme Roxas. Il dégageait quelque chose qui criait qu'ils n'étaient que des voleurs. Et après tout, il était le bras droit de Xemnas. Il avait un rôle à jouer. Imposer à travers lui l'autorité et l'ordre. Un frère qui ne les aimait pas, mais qui parfois … Quand il posait son regard perçant sur Xion, la jeune fille avait l'impression que son expression devenait nostalgique. Mais ça devait être son imagination.

* * *

Ah Axel. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur son rôle. Le grand frère rieur et farceur. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Toujours chaleureux. Toujours avec une blague en tête ou une glace à l'eau de mer en main pour eux. Si Saïx était la lune, sans aucun doute, Axel était un immense soleil flamboyant. On ne pouvait pas le manquer. Il était un repère et Xion le savait. Peu importe où ils seraient, Axel arriverait toujours à les retrouver.

* * *

Et niveau farce, Demyx n'en menait pas large. Faignant. Blagueur. Toujours à traîner dans la zone grise, son sitar en main, prêt à jouer un petit morceau dont lui seul avait le secret. S'il devait avoir un rôle dans cette étrange parodie de famille, il serait un frère aîné sur qui on ne pouvait pas prendre appui lors d'un danger. Mais pourtant … Il les faisait rire avec ses singeries, ses danses sans aucun sens et son sourire franc. Pour une personne n'ayant pas de sentiments humains, il savait bien les imiter.

* * *

Toujours avec ses cartes en main, Luxord savait toujours comment faire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il les emmenait au pays des merveilles, boire une tasse de thé et jouer avec les cartes de la reine. Même si on avait tendance à l'oublier, Xion l'assimilait à cet oncle discret, et pourtant qui semblait en savoir tellement. Battant des cartes avant de les distribuer, il offrit un petit sourire en coin aux plus jeunes. La partie commençait.

* * *

Marluxia lui … Lui la regardait sans la voir. Il était si gracieux et fier, pourtant … Parfois, il prenait réellement le visage d'un frère quand elle tombait à terre. Une fois, elle avait chuté de son siège. Il avait été le premier à l'attraper avant de la poser doucement, une main gantée secouant sa chevelure de nuit, les yeux perdus dans un souvenir enfoui. Un grand frère qui se l'ignorait. Et quand il voyait les keyblades dans les mains des deux derniers membres, ses yeux se teintaient d'une lueur que lui-même ne pouvait comprendre.

* * *

Et à contrario, Larxène détestait les gens. Un cœur n'est que souffrance criait t-elle à tout va. L'amour fait mal, l'amour fait souffrir. Alors elle attaquait en guise de défense. Une sœur haineuse, pas jalouse comme Saïx. Mais Xion conservait en elle un souvenir de sa première mission avec la blonde fougueuse. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé durant tout du long. Mais au moment de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel obscur, son regard vert acide s'était posé sur elle avant de se figer. Elle avait disparue sans attendre. Les seuls paroles auxquelles Xion eut droit évoquaient des cheveux oranges. Mais elle n'avait pas dû comprendre.

* * *

Et enfin … Roxas. Son double. Son autre elle. Le porteur de keyblade. Ils étaient deux. Un grand frère envers qui elle pouvait se confier sans se cacher. Il la comprenait, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Avec Roxas, elle se sentait libre. Elle se sentait bien. Avec Roxas, elle était quelqu'un.

* * *

Revenant à la réalité, la marionnette secoua la tête. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de sentiments. À quoi bon jouer à ce jeu de rôles ? Ils pourraient être une famille étrange, mais ils étaient sans cœurs, sans émotions. Retournant dans sa chambre, elle joua avec le petit coquillage sous son oreiller. Il n'y a pas à dire. Elle ne savait pas comment une famille pouvait se définir.


	22. 21 Janvier : Bébé

_Thème : Bébé_

_Sujet : Aeleus/Ienzo_

* * *

La lumière d'un jour nouveau inondait la grande salle. Bavant de tout son saoul, Ienzo regarda autour de lui. Avant de se dresser sur ses petites jambes tremblantes. Se maintenant maladroitement à l'étagère, il fit un pas. Puis un autre. Rapidement, les autres suivirent et un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du bambin de un an et demi. Il marchait ! Comme les grands qui s'occupaient de lui ! Et si … Lâchant d'un coup son appui, il se risqua à en faire un. Trop tôt, et trop risqué. Il se sentit partir en avant. Fermant les yeux en attendant l'impact, deux grandes mains l'attrapèrent pour le soulever.

\- Ienzo. Gronda la voix grave d'Aeleus en fixant l'enfant.

Voyant les larmes naquirent dans les yeux sombres, le géant maintenu maladroitement le jeune contre lui. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il pleure dans ses bras et que les autres arrivent. Braig allait sans doute rire de la scène, tandis qu'Ansem lui prendrait le petit d'un regard menaçant.

\- Ienzo, ne pleure pas pitié. Se risqua le grand châtain en serrant le petit corps contre son torse.

Marchant lentement comme pour le bercer, le garde tourna sur lui-même de crainte que le petit dans ses bras ne sorte un petit sanglot. Et après plusieurs minutes de marche, il s'arrêta. Ienzo respirait lentement. Comme s'il s'était … Oh. Il s'était endormi contre lui, dans ses bras, bien au chaud. Et il devait aller faire son tour de garde. Mais lâcher le bambin reviendrait à le faire pleurer. Vite. Il devait chercher un plan. Et rapidement. Marchant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans vouloir réveiller Ienzo, le garde entra dans le laboratoire de Even qui se tourna vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

\- Oui ?

\- J'aurais besoin …D'aide. Pour Ienzo.

Remarquant enfin l'enfant, le blond s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais au moment où ses mains se posèrent sur le petit corps, le petit garçon aux cheveux sombres poussa un petit cri dans son sommeil en signe de protestation. Ils devaient trouver une autre solution.

\- Il te faudrait quelque chose pour le maintenir contre toi. Le temps qu'il dorme.

\- J'ai mon tour de garde.

\- Et bien, tu le feras avec Ienzo !

Voulant élever la voix, Aeleus s'arrêta net. Il ne devait pas réveiller Ienzo. Ne pas le réveiller. Il dormait à poings fermés et il ressemblait à un petit ange comme ça. Il devrait passer la journée ainsi, les bras en haut du corps. Que faire, que faire, que faire ? Voyant un uniforme venir vers eux avec une pointe de rouge autour du cou, Aeleus chercha une échappatoire. Mais l'homme aux yeux perçant, repéra la cible et courut voir ce qui se passait avant d'éclater de rire devant le spectacle. Levant les yeux au ciel, Even se demanda comment chasser de son espace de travail le brun sarcastique quand une idée lui vint.

\- Braig. Ton écharpe. Donne la moi.

Cessant de rire, le sniper dévisagea son collègue blond, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Dix minutes plus tard, et une écharpe en moins, Braig regarda son bout de tissu rouge être transformé en nacelle précaire pour soutenir Ienzo. Restant figé sur le moment, il contempla le géant inexpressif avant de partir dans un immense fou rire tout en se tapant les cuisses. Passant devant le brun, l'air digne, Aeleus partit en pressant le pas. Il entendit vaguement Even parler à Braig, ou du moins tenter de le calmer.

\- Sérieusement, quel âge as-tu pour rire de ça ?

\- Tu serais étonné ! Répondit le tireur en essuyant ses yeux pleurant.

* * *

Ansem terminait enfin son travail. Se relevant de son fauteuil, il pensa aussitôt à aller voir son petit protégé. Il l'avait laissé sous la surveillance des gardes, mais à présent, c'était à son tour de profiter de sa présence. Passant devant l'une des fenêtre donnant sur la grande cour, le vieil homme sourit un court instant en voyant deux chevelures, bleue et rouge, dans les bosquets. Avant d'observer le garde qui s'approchait d'eux. Aeleus avait l'air … Différent. Et au lieu de soulever comme à son habitude les deux garnements, il se contenta de les menacer d'un mouvement de main. Se pressant pour aller dans la cour, Ansem le sage, sentit ses yeux s'agrandir. Aeleus, dit le silencieux. Le garde le moins expressif au monde, toujours impartial, était face à lui, avec un porte-bébé fait main où Ienzo dormait profondément, comme un bien heureux. À jamais, il grava ce souvenir dans sa mémoire.

\- … Je peux tout expliquer. Il allait tomber. Commença le brun, les joues rouges de gêne.


	23. 22 Janvier : Réparation

_Thème : Réparation _

_Sujet : Demyx_

* * *

Ah les vacances. Dire qu'il n'aimait pas cela serait faux. Il adorait ces quelques jours où il ne faisait rien. Assis dans un canapé de la zone grise, le numéro IV accorda son sitar avant de jouer une petite mélodie. Personne n'était resté dans la Citadelle. Enfin si, mais aucun ne venait dans la salle commune. Jouant un peu plus rapidement, il savoura le son que produisait son instrument. Un do. Un ré. Un sol. Un si. De nouveau un do. Et pour finir une mauvaise note. Une mauvaise note ? Regardant la corde cassée, il poussa un juron avant de regarder de plus près. Il n'avait pas vu venir cet accident. Lentement un petit sourire s'étira sur son visage que beaucoup jugeait trop simple. C'était ironique. Il ne restait plus qu'à changer sa corde. Posant son précieux outil près de lui, Demyx s'étira jusqu'à s'en faire craquer les os. Il n'avait plus le choix. Soit il lui restait des cordes dans sa chambre, soit il devrait aller en chercher une nouvelle dans une boutique dans un autre monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Fit la voix du numéro II dans son dos.

Se tournant vers l'arrivant, le musicien offrit un immense sourire au borgne qui prit place en face de lui. Il avait les cheveux encore ébouriffés, comme s'il venait de se réveiller. « Comme lorsqu'il était petit » songea rapidement le blond en penchant la tête sur le côté, une image d'enfant ouvrant péniblement les yeux s'offrant à lui.

\- Hey Xiggy ! Tu pourrais me prêter de l'argent s'il te plaît ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Grogna le brun aux mèches d'argent en daignant le regarder de son unique œil.

Se risquant à faire une bouille, le blond poussa un petit cri de victoire en voyant Xigbar lui tendre une petite bourse pleine de munnies. L'attrapant en se levant, le blond rasé sur les côtés fut de nouveau pris d'une vision. Lui, offrant une petite bourse pleine à six enfants pour qu'ils puissent acheter des glaces. Et comme devinant ou presque le fil de ses pensées, le snipper reprit la parole.

\- Me dis pas que tu vas te gaver comme Axel et les gamins, de ces saloperies bleues ?

\- Glaces à l'eau de mer. Corrigea t-il automatiquement, un goût particulier lui revenant en mémoire, un goût sucré et salé, tout en étant crémeux. Et non, c'est pour mon sitar.

Observant l'instrument sur le canapé, le numéro II eut un sourire moqueur. Suivant son regard, Demyx plissa ses yeux bleus. De cet angle, l'instrument à corde faisait ressortir sa ressemblance avec le symbole des similis, mais aussi avec un autre. Un motif qu'il avait fait sur cinq livres à couvertures bleues. Ava lui avait demandé la signification une fois et il s'était contenté de lui secouer les cheveux. Non, il devait se reprendre. Il était en vacances. Il profitait de ses vacances.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ta journée ? Questionna innocemment la Mélopée Nocturne en se baissant pour prendre son outil de combat et retirer sa corde cassée.

Dos ainsi au plus grand, il s'appliqua à sa tâche en sifflant un petit air de sa composition. Et il le sentait. Ce regard perçant qu'avait le brun. Il le sentait sur sa nuque, étudiant ses moindres faits et gestes. Comme durant son enfance. Il étudiait tout ce qu'il faisait avec les autres, attendant un mot ou un mouvement pour intervenir.

\- Oh rien. Je vais sans doute rester ici et attendre que le temps passe.

\- C'est triste ! Tu pourrais sortir un peu et observer tout autour de toi pour t'amuser !

\- Observer hein … Je le fais assez je pense.

Retirant un peu trop rapidement la corde, Demyx tourna la tête de côté pour étudier l'expression qu'affichait Luxu. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs avant de fermer son visage et de lier son œil unique aux siens. Un silence se fit entre eux avant que le blond ne se mette à rire.

\- Tu fais peur quand t'es comme ça ! Et tu sais parfaitement bien que je suis une poule mouillée Xiggy !

\- Ben voyons, si tu le dis.

Préférant fuir la scène, le blond commença à partir, un sourire idiot au visage. Jouer l'idiot était vraiment un rôle parfait pour lui ! Tellement stupide et peureux. Comment on pourrait le soupçonner !

\- Demyx.

\- Hum ?

S'arrêtant à mi-chemin, le sus-nommé tendit l'oreille avant bien vouloir tourner la tête de trois quart vers le borgne qui le regardait avec une expression qu'il ne pouvait décrire.

\- Xiggy ? Un problème ?

\- … Non. Rien. Tu peux partir.

Filant sans demander son reste, le détenteur du sitar s'engouffra dans un couloir noir. Arrivant dans la ville éternellement baignée dans la lueur du crépuscule, Demyx se précipita vers les commerces musicaux. Il entendit au loin des cris d'enfants qui jouaient entre eux. Ne pouvant pas y résister, il les observa fugitivement. Il en comptait six. Six enfants qui jouaient ensemble sous la surveillance d'un homme. Ce n'était qu'un petit tableau ordinaire, mais dans son esprit millénaire, cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. Des échos, des brides lui revinrent. Et il se mit à sourire. Il avait voulu des vacances, il les avait enfin. Il jouait l'idiot mais pouvait redevenir sérieux quand il le fallait. Mais cette famille qu'il avait eu, il l'avait en partie détruite. Et contrairement à une corde de sitar, cela ne pouvait pas se réparer aussi facilement.

* * *

_S'appuie sur la théorie Demyx = MoM ( NdA : J'avoue que cela me ferait assez plaisir, Demyx étant mon numéro un dans mon top five, ça pourrait faire un bon pied-de-nez à plusieurs personnes)._


	24. 23 Janvier : Tenir bon

_Thème : Tenir bon_

_Sujet : Ansem le Sage/Ienzo_

* * *

Il attendait ici depuis combien de temps ? Il n'avait pas de repère. Aucune indication du temps qu'il passait en dehors de sa prison sombre. Alors il se perd dans ses souvenirs, dans sa mémoire, dans des données qui ne sont pas que scientifiques.

* * *

La première fois qu'il avait tenu Ienzo dans ses bras était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Il venait tout juste de l'adopter et quand il avait pris cet être si fragile contre lui, Ansem s'était juré de protéger ce petit bout de chou. Il faisait beau ce jour là, et le soleil diffusait une douce chaleur. Tenant l'enfant contre lui, il avait posé un rapide petit baiser sur son front avant de sourire. Il était papa. Il était enfin papa.

* * *

Sentant une larme venir, l'homme en manteau noir serra les poings, le cœur douloureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour revenir à ce jour.

* * *

Un second. Une inquiétude. Le bébé ne pleurait jamais, ou plutôt il pleurait mais sans faire le moindre bruit. C'était une véritable horreur à vivre. Il avait même songé que Ienzo avait un problème mais non. Il pleurait mais sans crier comme un bébé normal. Il était calme, tout le temps. Pour faciliter son nouveau métier de père tout en joignant celui de scientifique, il avait mis le bambin dans son bureau, dans un petit parc tout jaune. Et recouvert de peluches. Ainsi, assis derrière son bureau, il avait une parfaite vision sur son fils jouant toujours sans bruit avec ses jouets. Alors qu'il était en train d'étudier un dossier important, un son le fit froncer les sourcils, l'obligeant à redresser la tête de sa lecture. Ce qu'il vit le fit doucement sourire. Ienzo tenait deux petites peluches et avait la bouche ouverte en un parfait O. Le vieil homme s'était approché sans bruit, intrigué et amusé par la scénette.

\- Ienzo ? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Percevant une certaine lueur dans les yeux de son fils, Ansem se pencha vers le bambin aux quelques mèches ardoises, l'air encore plus intrigué.

\- Ien-

\- BAWGH !

Pour un premier cri enfin perceptible, Ienzo avait fait fort. Ansem avait tellement été surpris qu'il en était tombé à la renverse. Un cri puissant et rapidement suivi par un autre plus doux. La première fois qu'Ansem put entendre la voix de Ienzo, il entendit son rire.

* * *

Doucement, une larme coula sur ses joues non rasées. Cela devait l'aider à tenir. Il avait des dettes à payer. Il avait commis des choses horribles. Alors il devait en payer le prix. Les fragments de sa mémoire ne seront qu'une chose. Un point de repère pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

* * *

Il rampait. Partout. Et en bavant. Plus d'une fois, il avait remercié Even, Braig, Dilan ou Aeleus pour l'avoir attrapé à temps. Cela avait beaucoup amusé le sniper qui l'avait tenu comme un trophée de chef, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Et dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, Ienzo filait aussi rapidement que ses quatre pattes lui permettaient !Et c'était reparti pour une chasse au Ienzo ! Et toujours sans faire le moindre bruit. Certes Aeleus n'était pas très bavard, mais cela semblait être à son avantage dans la traque. C'était souvent lui qui le trouvait dans un coin. Mais la plupart du temps, l'espiègle enfant était dans le laboratoire d'Even, les yeux brillants devant toutes les fioles de couleurs d'où pouvait s'échapper de la fumée. Les gardes mirent un autre parc dans la zone de travail du blond, après son accord, ainsi Ienzo avait un nouvel endroit pour jouer. Et cela sans que personne ne lui court après.

* * *

Une seconde. Une troisième. Une quatrième. Et à la fin, Ansem cessa de compter pour mieux se calmer. Fixant le point d'horizon au loin, il fut surpris par une voix féminine et douce. Une femme se présenta à lui, bleue des pieds à la tête. Une tâche de couleur dans un océan noir. Se mettant près de lui, elle commença à lui parler. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Est-ce que comme lui, elle s'accrochait à des brides lumineuses du passé pour affronter ce futur obscur ? Sans doute oui. Sans aucun doute.

* * *

Passant un doigt sur la poussière de son bureau pourtant nettoyé, le vieil homme se tourna rapidement en entendant des pas dans son dos. Ienzo était en face de lui,le regard fuyant. Encore sans faire de bruit pour ne pas changer. Il se mordait nerveusement les lèvres et avait les yeux qui brillaient, comme de peur que son Maître ne soit encore partit loin de lui. Comblant la distance entre eux en quelques pas, Ansem prit le plus jeune dans ses bras. Il pleurait, Ienzo pleurait sans bruit dans ses bras, comme lorsqu'il était petit. L'embrassant sur le front du même geste protecteur que durant son enfance, le scientifique laissa à son tour ses propres larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Je suis rentré Ienzo. Je suis enfin rentré.


	25. 24 Janvier : Peur

_Thème : Peur_

_Sujet : Wayfinders_

* * *

Les étoiles brillaient dans le grand ciel sombre. Assis les uns contre les autres, les trois apprentis d'Eraqus restèrent silencieux. Tous serrant dans leurs mains un bijou singulier. Une drôle d'étoile à trois couleurs respectives. Inspirant profondément, Ventus se tourna vers ses deux frères d'armes, un immense sourire illuminant son visage candide.

\- Vous avez peur ou pas ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait peur ? Questionna Terra en fronçant les sourcils.

Riant devant la défensive du plus âgé, le petit blond secoua les mains pour tenter de s'expliquer. Au contraire d'Aqua qui riait dans son coin, une main devant sa bouche, amusée par la situation qui venait de prendre place.

\- Ou vous devez stresser ?

\- Tu seras dans le même cas. Et puis, non je n'ai pas peur. Répondit le grand brun en croisant les bras. Ce n'est qu'un examen, rien de plus.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air perplexe, Ventus questionna de nouveau mais de manière silencieuse la seule fille du groupe. Fille qui se frotta sous le nez, les joues rouges.

\- Moi j'ai peur.

\- Toi ? Questionna un peu trop rapidement Terra en la regardant avec étonnement.

\- Et bien quoi ? Où est le problème ?

\- C'est que … Tu sembles ne jamais avoir peur.

Affirmant la réponse du brun d'un mouvement de tête, l'ancien dandelion se colla à ses deux camarades, en quête de chaleur devant le petit vent qui venait de se lever. De loin, on aurait pu les confondre avec un petit groupe de pingouins se tenant chaud.

\- Tout le monde a peur Ven. C'est normal. Même toi Terra, tu joues les gros durs, mais je suis persuadée qu'au fond de toi, tu trembles de peur.

\- Pfff, et puis quoi encore ?

Donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule du brun, la femme aux cheveux d'azur contempla de nouveau les étoiles brillantes dans les cieux. Chacune correspondait à un Monde d'après les paroles de leur Maître. Tant de mondes à visiter et à découvrir. Une fois Maître, elle irait les voir avec ses amis. Ça serait parfait. Un voyage tous les trois. Sentant Ventus avoir une respiration plus longue, Aqua eut un petit sourire attendri. Elle le réveillerait quand il faudrait rentrer.

\- Pourquoi t'as peur ? Questionna subitement Terra en jouant avec un pissenlit, tout en évitant son regard.

\- Peur de ne pas réussir. D'échouer et de me perdre sans doute. Mais je sais que vous serez là pour me soutenir. Et avec ça, la peur disparaît. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, monsieur courage ?

Le regardant rougir devant ce surnom, Aqua le vit souffler sur la fleur pour faire s'envoler dans le ciel, les pétales blancs qui dansèrent dans le vent.

\- Pourquoi j'aurais peur hein ? Je vais réussir l'examen et comme ça je pourrais veiller sur toi et Ventus.

\- Veiller sur nous ?

\- Vous êtes ma famille Aqua, alors je veux vous protéger.

Posant sa main sur la sienne, la jeune femme garda le silence, les joues rouges. De même pour son camarade qui venait à demi-mot d'en avouer plus. Une famille hein ? Il les voyait comme une famille. De la même manière qu'Eraqus les voyait tous trois comme ses enfants. Prenant une grande respiration, Aqua serra sa wayfinder dans sa main libre. D'ici peu, elle devrait réveiller Ventus et Terra allait le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Demain ils passeraient leur maîtrise et à la fin, ils seraient Maîtres. Tout allait bien se passer malgré la peur qui tordait leurs ventres. Tout irait bien.

* * *

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer ?


	26. 25 Janvier : Nouvelle vie

_Thème : Nouvelle vie_

_Sujet : Isa_

* * *

\- Quatre glaces s'il vous plaît.

Sortant son porte-feuille pour payer la somme adéquate, Isa attrapa les gourmandises bleues avant de se diriger vers l'imposante horloge. Marchant à son rythme, la tête haute, il entendit vaguement les cris autour de lui. Il n'y attachait aucune importance. Sa mission était d'arriver avant que la grande aiguille n'atteigne le V et il lui restait une dizaine de minutes. Tout avait changé maintenant. Il n'était plus un simili en quête d'un cœur, et cherchant à découvrir où était son amie. Son amie .. X. Où était-elle en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait d'eux ? Des deux gamins qui rentraient par effraction dans l'immense château juste pour lui parler. Des deux gamins qui se faisaient prendre à chaque fois par l'homme à l'écharpe rouge, avant d'être expulsés comme des mal propres. Laissant un petit sourire nostalgique naître sur son visage marqué, Isa laissa ses souvenirs remonter. Ils avaient rejoint l'Organisation uniquement dans ce but. La retrouver. Elle et ces histoires de guerre et de clefs. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse avec Lea. Jamais se laisser l'un l'autre, et pourtant … Il s'était éloigné au contact du porteur de keyblade et de la marionnette. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu les détester. Les haïr au point de désirer leurs morts malgré leur utilité. Néanmoins … Quand il avait vu la première fois Roxas, il avait eu l'image fugace d'un gamin blond jouant avec Lea. Un petit blond aux grands yeux bleus et avec un immense sourire. Il cherchait ses amis, tout comme eux cherchaient à aller voir X. Mais à la différence de Ventus, Roxas ne dégageait pas cette vitalité. Non, il semblait perdu, cherchant encore son chemin, tâtant les endroits où aller. Axel avait directement été près de lui pour l'aider, son charisme jouant toujours. Au début, il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais au fur et à mesure des jours, cela devenait répétitif. Un cycle en boucle. Le numéro VII avait senti la jalousie naître en lui à ce moment. Il n'avait pas de cœur, mais il sentait parfaitement l'amertume qui s'était glissée sur ses papilles gustatives.

Et quand Xion était apparue pour la première fois, il avait nettement senti quelque chose dans sa poitrine rater un battement. Pendant l'espace d'une minuscule seconde, il cru apercevoir X. Avant qu'elle ne soit effacée. Il avait sans doute dû rêver. X n'était pas là. Elle était loin. Très loin. Et encore une fois la jalousie et ses piques. Il s'enfermait dans son travail, donnant mission sur mission aux deux plus jeunes sans jamais les regarder dans les yeux. Lea lui avait fait la remarque un jour où ils étaient tous deux dans une chambre. Il avait ignoré ses propos avant de lui rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient rejoint ce groupe d'hommes en noir. Le roux n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot et l'avait quitté.

Par la suite, il n'avait senti que de la haine, de la colère et une douleur. Une immense et silencieuse douleur qu'il ne montrait pas. Il était seul. Sans personne pour l'épauler avec un sourire idiot au visage. Quand Xion avait disparue, le secret sur son origine avait été dévoilé. Le roux et le blond avaient très mal réagit et ils s'étaient précipités pour la chercher. De tous les membres encore vivants, seulement trois étaient restés. Le chef, le sniper et lui.

\- Mais c'est vrai ça, où peut-elle être ?

Il avait toujours soupçonné le borgne d'en savoir plus qu'il ne le disait, et cette phrase. Cette unique phrase était pour lui comme une pique. Il ne parlait pas que de Xion. Non. Le numéro VII n'avait rien dit, son regard s'assombrissant.

Le reste de cette histoire, il pouvait le résumer rapidement. Le numéro XIV s'était détruit, s'effaçant de leurs souvenirs, Roxas avait fui à son tour, brisant Lea par son action. Et après … Les combats, la fin et les Ténèbres.

Quand il avait reprit connaissance, il était à nouveau dans cette tenue noire. Il avait conscience de ce qui se passait. C'était en grande partie sa faute si tout s'était détruit. Il devait se rattraper. Il devait s'excuser. Mais sans que personne ne le soupçonne. Alors au petit matin, il s'était avancé vers Even, tout juste de nouveau entier, et avait proposé un marché pour une rédemption future. Être discret, ne pas être vu comme louche. Demyx serait parfait pour ça. Et doucement, le plan se mit en marche. Une nouvelle vie. Il offrait une nouvelle vie.

* * *

\- Saïx !

Sortant de ses pensées, le bleu tourna la tête vers Xion qui courait vers lui, les mains pleines de glaces. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui, elle posa ses yeux bleus sur les gourmandises en double avant de rire de manière amusée.

\- On a eu la même idée !

Une nouvelle vie pour elle aussi … Quand elle était revenue, sans souvenirs, lui les avait retrouvés. C'était elle. Plissant les yeux pour tenter de mieux la regarder, il l'avait vraiment vue pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas X, c'était elle. Elle était une personne à part entière. Alors, il devait l'aider. Il se devait d'être là. Il allait réparer ses erreurs.

\- On devrait se dépêcher. Axel et Roxas vont s'impatienter.

La regardant mettre ses quatre glaces dans sa main gauche, il fut surpris en voyant sa main droite prendre la sienne pour le tirer rapidement vers l'avant, l'obligeant à la suivre. Elle lui avait tendu la main dès son réveil, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites. Elle lui souriait, malgré toute la haine qu'il avait eu envers elle. Et il y a quelques jours, il lui demandé. Ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement et les mots étaient sortis d'eux-même.

_\- Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ?_

_\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?_

_\- Je t'ai fait souffrir, je t'ai méprisé et-_

_\- Oui. Mais sans toi, je n'aurais pas cette nouvelle vie. Tu as fais des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Et tu les regrettes. C'est la preuve que tu es humain Isa. Termina t-elle avec un petit sourire en utilisant son premier nom._

Serrant la petite main, l'ancien simili lâcha un petit sourire presque invisible. Petit à petit, il construisait une famille. Petit à petit, il savourait sa nouvelle vie.


	27. 26 Janvier : Compter

_Thème : Compter_

_Sujet : Luxu/Xigbar/Braig_

* * *

Le ciel bleu jurait fortement avec la plaine rouge. Assis sur un rocher, une silhouette toute en noire regarda les imperfections dans la roche poussiéreuse. Plissant les yeux sous sa capuche qui dissimulait son visage, il tendit la main droite en avant avant de pointer du doigt les petits points noirs. Des Keyblades à jamais enfoncées dans la pierre. Derniers vestiges éternels, d'une guerre qui engendra des morts par centaines.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept … Commença doucement Luxu.

* * *

\- Joyeux anniversaire Luxu ! Fit la plus jeune en tendant un gâteau entièrement brûlé à son frère.

Clignant des yeux, Luxu regarda les personnes autour de lui. Ils étaient tous les sept ensemble, dans la grande salle avec l'horloge. La table ronde avait été débarrassée des papiers et autre pour être couverte de cinq cadeaux emballés et d'assiettes. Même le Maître était là. C'est vrai, ils étaient sept. Et juste pour lui. Juste pour ses sept ans.

\- C'est Ava qui a cuisiné. Fit d'une voix moqueuse Gula en observant les visages intrigués des aînés.

Ira eut une rapide grimace, tandis qu'Invy mettait en place son écharpe devant sa bouche. Au contraire d'Aced qui afficha un immense sourire, près à faire honneur au gâteau de la plus jeune, malgré son aspect … Comment dire ? Charbonneux ? Oui. Luxu fit rapidement un rapprochement. On aurait dit un immense morceau de charbon. Allumant les bougies sur la sucrerie, le Maître des Maîtres recula d'un pas pour laisser les plus jeunes chanter la chanson ô combien gênante. Soufflant sur les bougies, Luxu grava cette image dans sa mémoire. Sept bougies brûlantes sur un gâteau noir et un goût indéchiffrable en bouche.

* * *

Au début ils étaient sept. Et quand le Maître disparu, ils étaient six. Pour finir à cinq. Marchant dans la plaine dévastée par la guerre, sa lourde boite dessinant des sillons dans la poussière, l'apprenti en noir se demanda une énième fois pourquoi tout cela avait dû arriver. Se hissant dans les hauteurs, il posa son fardeau près de lui avant de s'asseoir dessus. D'ici, il aurait une magnifique vue d'ensemble. Observer était son rôle attitré après tout. Tournant la tête vers un nouveau pan de mur, il commença à compter une nouvelle fois.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept …

Il tenta de se souvenir de l'emplacement de chacune des armes et la poussière de la nécropole assécha sa bouche.

* * *

Il se demanda souvent ce qu'on pu faire les autres pour éviter tout cela. Est-ce que Ava avait révélé leur combat ? Comment auraient-ils pu réagir face à ça ? Ou bien alors, elle avait tout gardé pour elle ? Non, elle avait tout gardé. Il l'aurait parié. Entendant des voix en contrebas, il se pencha pour mieux voir. Des enfants. Des survivants. Les fameux dandelions de sa sœur. Il les étudia un à un. Tous différents. Et le compte reprend.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept.

Non pas sept. Cinq. Pas sept. Il a imaginé la silhouette aux longues couettes derrière le garçon aux cheveux roses. Tout comme l'ombre fugace dans les pas du petit blond. Oui c'est ça. Sa vision lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Pour une personne qui devait regarder, il avait intérêt à y faire attention. Ses yeux étaient son atout. Alors autant les préserver comme en jouer. Lentement, un goût acide titilla ses papilles gustatives et ses pupilles se fendirent, comme un chat traquant sa proie.

* * *

Il faisait son tour de garde en sifflant, un bandeau couvrant son œil droit. Borgne. Il était borgne. Le destin était bien ironique. Avec cet handicap, son rôle allait en prendre un coup. Mais bon, ça valait le coup non ? Il avait trouvé le digne élu pour cette nouvelle guerre. Il y avait même assisté. Une nouvelle fois dans ce monde puant la mort. Il avait affronté la mage en bleue, tout en ignorant les similitudes qu'elle avait avec Invy. De la magie. Une belle magie. Détournant brièvement le regard de la scène de combat, son œil valide s'était posé sur d'autres armes dans la roche. Il s'était arrêté où dans son compte déjà ?

Voyant la forme de Xehanort au loin, il courut le rejoindre, son écharpe rapiécée par le temps volant derrière lui.

\- Hey Maître ! Cria t-il en lui attrapant l'épaule.

Le sentant se dégager sans aucune délicatesse, Luxu se contenta de sourire de manière amusée. Se rendant dans le grand laboratoire, il regarda les personnes présentes. Tout le monde était là. Ansem. Xehanort. Even. Dilan. Aeleus. Ienzo. Et lui. Doucement, et en silence il recommença.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept.

Au début ils étaient sept. Et quand Ansem disparu, ils étaient six. Mais dans le fond, Luxu ne comptait que cinq. Et quand sa Keyblade le poignarda, une saveur glacée le figea.

* * *

\- Tu as sept ans aujourd'hui ! L'âge de raison !

Regardant le cadeau de son Maître, Luxu se demanda la raison d'un tel présent. Un manteau noir, comme lui. Ira, Invy et Aced avaient eu des masques pour leurs sept ans. Mais lui avait eu un manteau noir.

\- Il ne te plaît pas ? Questionna l'adulte en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Plongeant son regard dans le regard bleu de son père de cœur, le jeune garçon serra son cadeau contre lui. Pas de masque pour cacher son visage. Juste une capuche. Il n'aimait pas ça en plus. Cacher son visage derrière un masque ? Ça serait comme le perdre.

\- Merci Maître !

L'écoutant rire, le plus jeune enfila la tenue, la capuche se glissant automatiquement autour de sa tête, l'enfermant dans l'obscurité. Il avait la même tenue que son exemple. Le remerciant, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres pour montrer fièrement sa tenue. Il avait sept ans. Passant ses yeux sur tous les visages présents, il compta en les désignant.

-Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept.

Il se désigna en terminant, un immense sourire aux lèvres et une saveur de fierté qui l'envahit d'un coup.

* * *

Il venait de perdre une nouvelle fois. Enfin perdre, le mot était vite dit. Il avait laissé faire. Et sa fin avait été magistrale. Se laissant tomber en arrière, il remarqua de nouvelles Keyblades dans la roche. Il ne les avait jamais remarqué jusque là. Il reprit un nouveau compte, sa bouche s'emplissant d'une saveur lui retournant le ventre.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept.

* * *

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui nous appelé ?

\- Yep.

Ils étaient là. Autour de lui. Tous les quatre. Plus lui. Ils étaient cinq. Et avec la sorcière et son acolyte derrière qui observaient la scène, cela faisait sept. Il compta une nouvelle fois.

\- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept. Se chuchota t-il.

Une sensation, une senteur de joie et d'euphorie l'envahit quand Ira prononça un nom qu'il s'était longtemps interdit. Et pourtant, il sentit peser un manque. Ils n'étaient pas tous là. Son calcul était faux. Ils n'étaient pas sept réunis. Ils étaient cinq, symbole que sa mission n'était pas encore finie.

* * *

Seul dans la nuit, il observe le ciel. Le gamin a payé un grand prix. Dans son dos, les quatre personnes portant un masque parlent entre elles, tout en l'impliquant. Il ne les écoute pas. Il ne les regarde même pas. Non, il va compter les Keyblades en bas pour les rajouter au reste des chiffres.

Il s'était arrêté à combien déjà ? Il ne le sait plus.

La vérité, c'est que Luxu a arrêté de compter les années et les morts depuis longtemps. Dans sa mémoire tourne en boucle une image unique. Sept bougies brûlantes sur un gâteau noir et un sentiment amer l'envahit.


	28. 27 Janvier : Télévision

_Thème : Télévision_

_Sujet : Sorasquad/UA_

* * *

Ils étaient tous les cinq assis, s'entassant sur le canapé deux places. Ventus collé contre Vanitas, Sora prenant appui contre les jambes de Ventus, Roxas faisait épaule contre épaule avec le châtain, et pour terminer ce Tétris humain, Xion était assise sur les jambes du blond, ses pieds allant taquiner les bras de Vanitas. Ils avaient des chaises, des fauteuils et autre dans la pièce qui faisait office de salon, mais non. Ils s'étaient mis tous les cinq sur ce canapé. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télé, imperturbables.

\- On regarde quoi ? Questionna Ventus en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sora dans un demi-sourire.

\- Épisode spécial Doctor Who. Répondit vaguement Roxas.

\- Encore ça ? Grogna Vanitas en se redressant sans pour autant bouger de position.

\- C'est toi qui nous a montré ça en premier ! Fit Xion en détournant son regard bleu pour affronter les pupilles dorés de son frère aîné.

\- C'était pour vous faire taire tellement vous étiez chiants.

\- Avec un jumeau comme toi, on comprend mieux la notion de jumeau bénéfique et maléfique. Marmonna Roxas en posant rapidement ses yeux sur Ventus.

Ventus sentit le coup venir, et fit barrière entre son double et ses cadets. Vanitas tenta de se lever pour faire ravaler les propos au plus jeune, quand il sentit Ventus poser tout son poids contre lui, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. En guise de punition, il encercla avec force son jumeau blond, passant ses nerfs dessus.

\- Moi je l'aime bien cette série. Déclara Sora en saluant la manœuvre héroïque de Ventus. On la regarde tous ensemble et on l'aime bien pour diverses raisons.

Tournant la tête pour juger les expressions de ses aînés et cadets, l'enfant du milieu attendit un mot ou une réplique. Quelque chose pour faire attendre le début de la série.

\- L'ambiance. Déclara Roxas en premier. J'aime l'ambiance lourde et joyeuse. C'est tout.

\- Et l'aventure ? Questionna Sora en penchant la tête sur le côté. L'aventure qu'ils vivent ne te donne pas envie ?

\- Je préfère largement observer le même coucher de soleil chaque jour en mangeant des glaces que de vivre des aventures tout le temps. Pas vrai Xion ?

Jouant avec la télécommande, la plus jeune ne répondit pas. Elle savait pourquoi elle aimait cette série, mais elle préférait le dire à la toute fin.

\- Personnellement, j'aime bien le personnage du Docteur. Il est tellement complexe. Fit Ventus.

\- Normal, c'est le héros de la série. Répondit au tac-au-tac Vanitas. Mais pour répondre à ta question Sora, c'est les ennemis que je préfère.

\- Étonnant. A partir du moment où j'aime quelque chose, tu vas aimer son opposé. Murmura Ventus en roulant des yeux.

\- Continue comme ça et je vais t'exterminer.

\- C'est ce que je dis !

Regardant Vanitas serrer encore plus Ventus contre lui, cherchant sans doute à l'étouffer, Xion se décida enfin à agir. Donnant un petit coup de pied dans l'avant-bras du brun, elle offrit un petit sourire à ses aînés.

\- Moi j'aime cette série, parce qu'on la regarde tous ensemble. Et qu'on a chacun notre avis dessus.

\- On regarde aussi autre chose que ça Xion. Dit Sora un peu étonné par la réponse de sa sœur.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'on regarde cette série, qu'on se met tous ensemble dans le canapé, qu'on arrive à se débrouiller pour tous tenir dedans et que pendant quarante minutes, on se tait, on réagit au même moment et à la fin, on veut savoir ce qui va arriver par la suite.

S'échangeant un même regard, les quatre frères préférèrent se taire. Elle était la plus jeune, mais elle avait mieux compris qu'eux la symbolique d'un tel moment. Laissant le générique se lancer, plus personne ne fit le moindre bruit.

* * *

\- C'était quoi ce truc ?

L'épisode venait de se terminer et Vanitas refusait de lâcher son frère, toujours lancé dans sa tentative de meurtre. Roxas avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du châtain et semblait lui-même chercher les mots. Au contraire des trois autres qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

\- Il …

\- Oui ! Fit Ventus en sautillant sur lui-même.

\- J'en ai encore des frissons ! Souffla Xion à son aîné de quelques années avant de regarder son propre jumeau. T'en penses quoi Roxas ? T'es pas content pour lui ?

\- Je cherche encore à comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Il rentre enfin. Y'a rien d'autre à comprendre. Cracha Vanitas en sentant son estomac gargouiller.

Gargouillement qui fit écho chez les autres. Cela signifiait se lever et mettre fin à cette étrange scène. Ils ne seraient plus les uns sur les autres, à se tenir chaud et à agir comme un seul être.

\- On peut toujours commander sinon ? Suggéra Sora. Riku a un double de mes clefs, il peut nous livrer et on peut manger sans avoir à bouger du canapé ?

\- Pas con comme idée. Se contenta de dire Roxas en s'étirant.

Savourant la simple idée qu'ils n'allaient pas bouger, ils passèrent la commande, se moquant des plats qu'ils choisissaient en sachant chacun qu'à la fin, ils allaient piocher dans les menus des autres.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur l'écran, l'étrange fratrie eut un sourire identique. Et quand Riku arriva enfin à destination, les bras remplis de sacs, il fut accueilli par cette étonnante famille profondément endormie.


	29. 28 Janvier : Un endroit magique

_Thème : Un endroit magique_

_Sujet : Ava/Oracles_

* * *

Ava le sentait. Elle y était presque. En contrebas, elle pouvait voir le chaos qu'avait provoqué les combats entre Aced et Invy. Des ruines. La ville en elle-même était fissurée à l'image de leurs liens.

Un pas après l'autre, la jeune Maître montait la colline, autrefois terrain de jeu. Tout en haut, elle pouvait profiter d'une vue magnifique. Un spectacle pour les yeux, alternant un jeu de lumière et d'ombre. Combien de fois, elle s'y était réfugiée avec ses aînés ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Mais cette colline, elle était particulière. Elle était un endroit où le temps s'arrêtait. Et où tellement de choses s'étaient passées.

* * *

\- Je suis tombé et je me suis fais mal à la main en essayant de me rattraper. Murmura le plus âgé.

Faisant face à Ira, la fillette de cinq ans pressa un mouchoir sur la main rouge. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait agit bizarrement toute la journée, sans pour autant le montrer. Et quand le Maître les avait libéré de l'entraînement, elle l'avait tiré vers la colline pour le faire parler. Un accident tout bête et pourtant dont il avait honte. Pourquoi diable ? Il ne devait pas toujours être l'élève parfait. Il était encore un enfant, alors autant en profiter. Cueillant une fleur, elle lui tendit pour qu'il souffle sur les pétales, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Fais un vœu quand tu souffleras. Et en même temps, tous tes problèmes et toutes tes peines s'envoleront avec.

Voulant rétorquer que cela était impossible, le porteur du masque de licorne se tut à temps. Sa sœur cherchait à le rassurer. Alors il souffla sur les petites graines et sans un mot, ils les regardèrent s'envoler au loin.

* * *

\- Tu es sûre qu'on a le droit ? Questionna Invy, les bras chargés de livres.

\- Mais oui. Cesse de t'inquiéter. Je le fais souvent avec Gula et Luxu.  
\- Ils ne sont pas des références.

Se contentant de continuer à tirer sa sœur, Ava savoura le vent frais sur la moitié de son visage. Il faisait bon. Et l'air était chaud sans être brûlant. Se mettant sur l'herbe verte, elle nota la réticence d'Invy à la suivre.

\- Ça va pas te salir. Profite du calme et lis à l'air frais. Ça sera mieux que de rester enfermée dans la bibliothèque.

\- J'aime la bibliothèque. Rétorqua Invy en se mettant près de la plus jeune.

\- Peut-être, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est bien plus agréable d'être ici ?

\- Hum. Sans doute.

Tournant doucement la tête pour observer le profil de la fille au masque de serpent, Ava eut un petit sourire en la voyant baisser son châle, un petit sourire étirant les fines lèvres bien pâles. Assises dans l'herbe, la lecture se fit sans parler, le souffle du vent servant uniquement de musique en arrière-plan.

* * *

\- J'ai gagné ! Cria Gula en touchant l'arbre.

Reprenant son souffle, la petite renarde releva la tête pour voir le guépard faire quelque pas de danse en signe de victoire, les bras en l'air. Le rejoignant en quelques enjambées, la jeune fille toucha le tronc avant de regarder au loin. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et la ville serait baignée dans la lueur de la lune. Glissant sur le sol, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, les yeux rivés vers l'immense ciel où déjà des étoiles commençaient à briller. L'imitant aussitôt, Gula se colla d'instinct auprès d'elle.

\- Gula ? Murmura Ava.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je serais un grand Maître ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! On sera tous des grands maîtres !

\- Tu y crois ? Vraiment ?

\- Bien sur que j'y crois Ava.

Serrant la main du garçon, Ava regarda la lune apparaître au loin, le cœur apaisé.

* * *

\- Tu vas te faire de nouveau disputer par le Maître.

\- J'ai pas peur.

Mangeant le gâteau que lui tendait Aced, Ava eut un petit sourire complice avec le géant qui lui servait de frère aîné. Assis au milieu des fleurs, ils s'offraient un petit pique-nique. Aced avait prit ce qu'il fallait et avait embarqué Ava dans son labeur.

\- T'as été fort aujourd'hui pendant l'entraînement. Même Ira n'arrivait pas à te suivre !

Le regardant se gorger de fierté en citant son avantage sur la licorne, la renarde sentit la main de l'ours se poser sur sa tête dans un geste protecteur. Le laissant faire, Ava savoura le moment. Entre douceur et sucrerie, sa précieuse colline avait des allures de paradis.

\- Ava ?

\- Aced ?

\- C'est pas le Maître qui arrive ? Questionna le jeune garçon en désignant une grande silhouette noire au loin.

\- … Oh oh.

* * *

Elle pleurait, repliée sur elle-même. Elle avait tout raté aujourd'hui et le Maître le lui avait signalé sans prendre des pincettes ou encore un trait d'humour. Alors, elle avait couru juste après, se réfugier dans son cocon de sécurité, entourée par les dandelions volant autour d'elle.

\- C'est donc là que tu te caches ?

Relevant immédiatement la tête, la porteuse du masque de renard se frotta vivement les joues pour y retirer les traces de sel avant d'affronter son camarade en long manteau noir qui venait vers elle.

\- Je me cache pas.

\- A d'autres.

Le laissant se mettre près d'elle, Ava se tendit quand Luxu passa son bras sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas du genre tactile pourtant. Mais là, il faisait un effort.

\- Tu t'es blessé à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. Murmura Ava pour briser le silence.

\- C'est deux fois rien.

\- C'est ton œil quand même.

\- C'est pas ça le sujet non. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi.

Parlant en sachant que résister serait inutile, elle parla. La peur de ne pas réussir, la peur de décevoir, la peur qui pouvait parfois lui provoquer des cauchemars. Et au fur à mesure, la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'alléger avant de prendre une grande inspiration, son frère souriant de la voir ainsi.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux. Merci Luxu.

\- Je serais là pour t'aider Ava. Peu importe ce que tu chercheras, je serais là pour en parler avec toi.

* * *

Il était là. De dos, assis sur le sol et observant quelque chose. Il allait l'aider. Elle le savait. Il lui avait promis de l'aider. Courant les derniers mètres, Ava calma son pas en arrivant près de Luxu. Il ne s'était même pas retourné, trop occupé à regarder la ville en partie détruite ou bien perdu dans ses pensées. L'un comme l'autre, elle allait le déranger. Et il allait l'aider. Ils allaient tout arranger et ensuite, la colline agirait une nouvelle fois avec sa magie pour tout réparer. Pour tout lier. Pour être une nouvelle fois le lieu de nouveaux souvenirs.

Alors Ava prit la parole sans se douter de ce qui allait se déclencher par la suite.

\- Luxu ?


	30. 29 Janvier : Peluches

_Thème : Peluche_

_Sujet : Soriku/UA_

* * *

\- Riku ?

\- Hm …

\- Riku ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'aurais pas vu Monsieur Cookie ?

Relevant la tête de son journal, l'argenté regarda son compagnon en train de retourner les coussins du canapé. Se levant plus par curiosité que par nécessité, le jeune homme attendit un peu plus d'explications.

\- Qui est Monsieur Cookie ?

\- La peluche préférée de ton fils ! Il ne dort que avec !

Arquant un sourcil en songeant rapidement à toutes les peluches que Yozora avait, Riku se demanda si Sora avait une définition précise du terme « préférée ». Dire que ce petit était gâté serait faux, il était pourri gâté. Tous leurs amis avaient accueilli la nouvelle de l'adoption de Yozora avec joie. Ils avaient même cru voir l'un des frères de Sora sourire. Et même Ventus avait été étonné. Pour fêter cela, tous avaient offert des peluches et autres instruments pour l'occuper. Sora avait choisi les noms avec soin de ces dernières, donnant pour résultat des noms on ne peut plus particulier. Docteur Chance, Madame Étincelle et Monsieur Cookie. Par contre, à quoi ressemblait Monsieur Cookie …

\- Tu as été vérifier dans sa chambre ? Se risqua t-il.

La phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Se redressant tel un chien de prairie, Sora fusilla du regard le pauvre Riku qui cherchait à se cacher.

\- Bien sur que oui j'ai vérifié ! Et il y était pas ! Ton fils veut Monsieur Cookie et il est introuvable !

\- Okay, alors j'ai une autre question qui va sûrement te faire regretter de vivre avec moi mais … C'est qui déjà Monsieur Cookie ?

À cet instant, Riku aurait tout donner pour devenir invisible. Les pupilles bleues s'étaient fendues d'un coup, et si Yozora n'avait pas poussé un cri, il était certain que sa vie allait se terminer. Justifiant sa fuite pour aller voir ce qui se passait, l'argenté pénétra dans la petite chambre avant de plier les genoux pour se mettre à hauteur du berceau. Le bambin s'était retourné dans sa marée de peluches et gigotait ses membres dans tous les sens.

\- Yozora. Fit doucement Riku, un peu amusé par sa petite tortue humaine.

Tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, le poupin aux yeux vairons poussa un petit cri en agitant ses bras vers le garçon aux cheveux gris. Garçon qui craqua et le sortit du berceau en le tenant fermement contre lui.

\- On me murmure que tu as perdu Monsieur Cookie, mais tu as tellement de peluches que je ne sais même pas qui est qui dans tout ça.

Le laissant baver contre son col, Riku observa les doudous dans le lit, en quête de qui pourrait être Monsieur Cookie. Mais autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Retournant dans le salon, qui était devenu une reconstitution presque parfaite d'un champ de bataille, Riku toussa pour signaler sa présence envers son cher et tendre. Tendre qui sortit de dessous la table, de la poussière plein les cheveux.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Non, mais j'ai ton fils.

Se précipitant vers eux, Sora prit doucement Yozora contre lui sous le regard attendri de Riku. Et sans attendre, le bébé poussa un petit bâillement avant de s'endormir comme un bien-heureux dans les bras du châtain.

\- … Je croyais qu'il ne dormait qu'avec Monsieur Cookie.

\- Mais oui, je le jure ! Il ne dort qu'avec lui quand je le prends dans mes bras la nuit quand il pleure ! Il s'accroche à Monsieur Cookie et il s'endort d'un coup.

Oh. Prenant une grande, mais très grande inspiration, l'argenté colla son front à celui de son compagnon, liant ses yeux lagons à ceux de saphirs.

\- Sora.

\- Hm ?

\- Monsieur Cookie, c'est toi.


	31. 30 Janvier : Attente

_Thème : Attente _

_Sujet : Strelitzia/Lauriam_

* * *

L'on ne pouvait voir la frontière entre ciel et mer. Assise en repliant les jambes contre elle, la jeune fille regarda les nuages passer au dessus d'elle, ses longues couettes oranges baignant dans ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle n'aurait pas su donner de réponse. Le temps était relatif après tout. Il était l'image mobile de l'éternité immobile.

\- Tu es encore ici ? Fit une voix aigu.

Se tournant vers l'origine du son, ses beaux yeux verts croisèrent un être qui ressemblait à un petit chat sur ses pattes arrières et avec une sacoche autour du cou. Elle l'avait déjà vu plus d'une fois. Chirithy, le gardien des lieux.

\- Il ne va pas tarder. Je le sais.

Le regardant soupirer avant de la rejoindre, la jeune fille ria doucement au contact de la fourrure contre sa peau pâle. Tellement pâle. C'était agréable. Comme un câlin avec une peluche.

\- Tu es ici depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas partir ?

Ne répondant pas, la jeune fille regarda un point fixe au loin, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi ne pas partir si elle le pouvait ? La raison était si simple pourtant.

* * *

_Assise sur les toits, la jeune porteuse regarda en contrebas. La personne qu'elle admirait était là, assis près de la fontaine à attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Souriant bêtement, elle sentit naïvement son cœur battre à toute allure. Dire qu'elle était amoureuse serait bien trop simple. Non, cette personne était un exemple à suivre et un jour, elle irait lui parler. Mais pour l'instant … Elle préférait le regarder ! Silencieuse, elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule._

_\- Je t'ai trouvé. Fit Lauriam en riant._

_Se mettant près de la plus jeune, le rose passa un bras protecteur autour du cou de la rousse avant de regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. Poussant un petit soupir, le plus âgé se mit à rire._

_\- Strelitzia, j'ignorais que la fontaine était aussi incroyable que ça._

_\- Hein ?!_

_Se dégageant, la jeune fille observa de nouveau la scène qu'elle avait quitté des yeux quelques secondes pour la voir vide. Se lamentant quelques secondes, la fille à la robe blanche se tourna vers son frère, une petite moue décorant son visage juvénile._

_\- Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?_

_\- Je suis un grand frère. On a ce don de trouver toujours les cadets._

_\- N'importe quoi !_

_\- Si si, je te le jure. Tu pourrais être n'importe où dans la ville, je saurais te trouver._

_Intriguée, Strelitzia se rapprocha de son aîné, la tête penchant sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore inventé ? Un super pouvoir ? Lui qui n'arrivait même pas retrouvé le placard où il rangeait les casseroles ? Son grand frère qui pouvait parfois se perdre en allant faire des courses pouvait la trouver n'importe où ? Et puis quoi encore !_

_\- Je demande à voir ça._

_Un rire en guise de réponse et une course poursuite jusqu'à la maison. Couchée dans son lit, Strelitzia caressa son chirithy lové contre elle. Dehors les étoiles avaient teinté le ciel noir de petites touches de lumières et la lune ronde éclairait sa chambre, donnant avec les ombres, vit aux nombreuses plantes qui y étaient. Fermant les yeux, elle entendit vaguement son frère entrer dans sa chambre. Le laissant la couvrir, elle le remercia dans un murmure avant de laisser commencer à sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Elle crut l'entendre dire une dernière phrase, mais cela était sûrement dû à son imagination. Et pourtant …_

_\- Où que tu sois, je te trouverais. C'est mon rôle de grand frère._

* * *

\- Strelitzia ? Questionna le chirithy. Pourquoi tu restes ici ?

\- Pour la même raison que toi. J'attends quelqu'un. Et je sais qu'il viendra me chercher quoi qu'il arrive. Alors j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Souriant à l'étrange créature, la jeune fille retourna à ses pensées, lâchant la créature qui disparu. Rapidement le silence revint, et les nuages défilaient de nouveau. Repliant de nouveau ses jambes contre elle, Strelizia les regarda bouger. Elle ne bougerait que lorsqu'il serait en face d'elle. Elle le savait, il lui avait promis d'être toujours là.

Lauriam était un grand frère et il avait un super pouvoir. Celui de la trouver où qu'elle soit.

Alors elle resterait le temps qu'il faudra pour ça.


	32. 31 Janvier : Famille

_Thème : Famille_

_Sujet : Tous_

_Note : J'arrive enfin à la fin de ce recueil. J'ai très mal géré mon temps, mais entre les recopier et les faire corriger ... Ça a été plus long que je ne le pensais ! Je voulais juste vous remercier d'avoir suivi ces écrits et qu'ils aient trouvé grâce à vos yeux. _

_Petit mot concernant ce dernier : il y a une présence de spoil concernant ReMind à la fin, donc si vous ne l'avez pas fais, ne lisez pas.  
_

_Sur ces mots, bonne lecture. Merci encore à vous et à bientôt !_

* * *

_They can take your world _

Marchant discrètement à travers les rues du Jardin Radieux, Luxu fit signe aux Oracles dans son dos de ne plus bouger. Malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit, l'homme en manteau noir ne voulait pas faire une mauvaise rencontre. Surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était censé être mort. Enfin, du moins, son simili. Personne ne semblait se demander pourquoi Braig n'était pas réapparu. Avaient-ils un doute ? Un sourire moqueur orna le faciès du porteur de Keyblade qui se tourna vers les quatre autres maîtres.

\- Luxu, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ? Questionna Ira.

\- J'ai un objet à récupérer.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- Oh un vieux souvenir. Fit-il en levant les épaules et en songeant à la vieille écharpe rouge rapiécée. À croire que je suis devenu sentimental !

Ignorant le regard colérique d'Aced de ne pas avoir plus d'explications autres que des phrases à énigmes, le borgne commença à se tourner vers la rue menant à l'immense fontaine quand Invy posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Où nous emmènes tu ?

Se dégageant vivement, il conserva son mutisme tout en marchant. Autant qu'ils admirent par eux-même. Et le résultat fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Gula semblait émerveillé, de même qu'Aced qui avait cessé d'être énervé par la situation. Que dire de Ira qui regardait autour de lui, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Brisant une nouvelle fois le silence de la nuit, Invy s'attarda sur la fontaine, un petit rire frôlant les oreilles des quatre hommes.

\- On aurait presque l'impression d'être à la ville de l'aube. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis … Commença Ira en hochant la tête.

Tournant la tête vers son cadet, le porteur du masque de licorne le vit se contracter rapidement, son regard se faisant flou durant moins d'une seconde. Agitant la main sur le côté, et se préparant à partir, Luxu fut une seconde fois arrêté, cette fois-ci par Gula.

\- Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu Luxu ?

\- Penser quoi ?

\- De la ressemblance entre ça et-

Fuyant la main du chef des Leopardus, le sixième apprenti les regarda un par un. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient s'imaginer ? Qu'il allait se confier comme durant leur enfance ? N'importe quoi. Alors pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter ces quelques mots ?

\- J'aime bien ce monde. Il me donne l'impression d'être chez moi. Fit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Tous comprirent le double sens derrière. Ce monde me rappelait la maison où nous étions encore une famille. Et ce monde, on nous l'avait prit. Comme le terme qui nous avait défini.

* * *

_They can take your heart_

Il sombrait. Il le sentait. Ce combat l'avait achevé. Il sentait encore la morsure de l'arme sur sa peau, malgré les assauts rapides de Elrena dans le but de l'aider. Il avait perdu. Les Unions avaient perdu. Les choix de Maître Ava avaient donc été faux ? Ils n'avaient rien pu faire. L'histoire se répétait encore une fois. Lauriam sentait doucement l'étreinte des ténèbres sur lui, l'enlaçant comme un serpent jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Et il sentit la douleur. Comme si on venait de briser son cœur en un millier d'éclats. Baissant les yeux, il vit en contrebas une grande plate forme presque entièrement rose où se dessinait plusieurs visages, dont un l'attira. Strelitzia. Il voyait sa petite sœur. Sa chère petite sœur qu'il ne trouvait pas. Où était-elle ? Tendant la main vers le palier qui se fissurait lentement, sa vision se troubla quand une marée entièrement noire le submergea. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une chose dans les airs. Une chose peu ordinaire. Impuissant, Lauriam regarda son cœur partir au loin.

Ensuite les ténèbres, et plus rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Fit une voix ironique derrière lui.

Ouvrant les yeux, le garçon aux cheveux pastel se redressa lentement, regardant autour de lui. Tout était gris, blanc et noir. Lui faisant face, un borgne au sourire agaçant semblait bien s'amuser de la situation, comme s'il était le sujet d'une bonne blague. Il aurait presque pu rire, mais il se sentait … Vide. Incomplet. Fragmenté. Comme si on venait de lui arracher une grande partie de son identité.

Il y avait cet autre homme aux cheveux d'argent qui l'imposa d'une marque. Il connaissait ce signe. Il l'avait déjà vu mais où ? Un nom.

\- Marluxia.

Cela sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Perdu, il marcha une fois libre, ses pas le menant à une immense salle où d'autres personnes vêtues de noir s'occupaient. Prenant place sur un siège, le nouvellement nommé Marluxia regarda à travers la fenêtre. Un goût de cendre persistant sur sa langue. Il avait oublié quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose de vital. Son cœur lui avait été pris mais avec sa mémoire. Fermant les yeux en cherchant de se souvenir, il vit vaguement une silhouette au loin qui l'appelait, son nom n'arrivant pas à ses oreilles. Cette personne … Cette fille … Il avait tenté de la protéger ? A cause de cela il avait perdu son cœur ? Sans doute. Il ne savait pas.

En perdant son cœur, il avait perdu la personne qui lui donnait une définition du mot famille.

* * *

_Cut you loose from all you know. _

Jouant avec sa glace presque entièrement fondue, Isa serra le bâtonnet contre les paumes de sa main. Il était arrivé en avance au lieu de rendez-vous, et résultat, il était tout seul. Non pas que cela le dérangeait, mais parfois il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière. À l'époque où Lea l'avait laissé au profit des deux autres. Étirant un petit sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres, il regarda le soleil au loin.

\- Hey Isa !

Sentant un corps imposant se mettant près de lui, l'homme aux cheveux bleus détourna les yeux de sa contemplation pour voir trois couleurs. Rouge, blond et noir. Ils venaient d'arriver, chacun avec une glace nouvelle et entière.

\- Ta glace est fondue. Fit Roxas en croquant dans la sienne.

\- Perspicace. Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Isa en posant ce qui avait sa glace sur le côté.

Restant silencieux, il fut surpris en voyant apparaître devant ses yeux un nouveau sorbet entier. Le prenant comme un précieux trésor, il tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de lui offrir un tel présent et croisa les yeux bleus de Xion.

\- On se doutait que tu serais arrivé plus tôt. Et que ta glace aurait fondue. Donc Axel t'a pris une nouvelle glace, Roxas l'a choisi et moi je te la donne. Un vrai travail d'équipe !

Souriant attendri en ouvrant le paquet, il donna un petit coup de crocs, frissonnant sous le contact froid de la sucrerie. Ça avait un goût de souvenirs. Sa première vie. Mais aussi un goût de renouveau. Cette vie là.

On leur avait arraché beaucoup de choses, et il avait accompli des actions qui le répugnait. Mais à présent il avait droit à une autre chance.

Ils avaient perdu tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, mais maintenant ils pouvaient se permettre d'espérer. Ils pouvaient construire un étrange assemblement qu'Isa pourrait très bien nommer comme étant sa famille.

* * *

_But if it's your fate_

\- Xehanort ! Tu viens ?

Levant la tête de son livre, le garçon à la chevelure d'argent observa son vis-à-vis à la chevelure noire qui était adossé contre la porte, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait inventé pour échapper à son entraînement personnel ? Délaissant sa lecture, le jeune porteur se dirigea vers son ami qui lui attrapa le poignet avant de partir en courant. Et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés près d'un des nombreux embarcadères de Scala, qu'Eraqus daigna le lâcher.

\- Tu viens de me kidnapper ou j'ai rêvé ?

\- Ce n'est pas un kidnapping, tu étais consentant.

\- Je lisais.

\- Et bah tu pourras reprendre ta lecture plus tard.

Se laissant tomber sur le banc, Xehanort savoura l'étreinte du vent sur son visage, ses yeux gris se perdant dans la contemplation presque paradisiaque de ce monde.

\- C'est vrai ce que le Maître dit ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu vas partir faire un voyage avant l'examen.

Détournant son regard du paysage, l'argenté planta ses yeux perles sur le visage pensif de l'autre porteur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait imaginé ?

\- Eraqus ?

\- T'es vraiment obligé de faire ce voyage ? Ou je pourrais peut-être venir avec toi ?

\- Toi tu veux fuir tes entraînements.

Le regardant se frotter la nuque en signe de nervosité, Xehanort poussa un petit soupir en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon pour le calmer. Il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'Eraqus avait un certain poids sur ses épaules. Descendre des grands Maîtres n'était pas un cadeau. Le jeune homme avait une pression constante à chaque fois. Et … Lui aussi par extension. Il devait être au même niveau qu'Eraqus. Il ne devait pas se laisser dépasser.

\- Réponds à ma question déjà. Pourquoi faire un voyage avant l'examen de maîtrise ?

Regardant les nuages voler autour de lui, Xehanort serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, réfléchissant aux mots qu'il devait utiliser.

\- La découverte. Je veux découvrir ce qui nous entoure. Ça m'aiderait à savoir ce que je veux, et surtout à savoir quel genre de Maître je serais plus tard.

\- Mais tu vas revenir hein ?

C'était donc ça. Il avait peur qu'il ne revienne pas suite à son voyage. Riant en se moquant un peu, Xehanort se leva pour se mettre face à Eraqus, ses deux mains se posant sur les épaules du brun.

\- Bien sûr que je vais rentrer. Je suis chez moi ici. Et puis, toi et moi, on est des frères.

\- Tu le penses ?

\- Eraqus arrête donc d'avoir peur. Je vais rentrer puisque je te le dis. C'est mon destin d'être Maître en même temps que toi non ?

\- Qu'on est frères ?

\- Bien sûr que je le pense.

Le destin l'avait placé près du brun et il avait décidé d'en faire son frère. C'était sa famille à lui. Ce voyage ne ferait que renforcer cela. Il en était sûr. Et ensemble, ils seraient Maîtres. Ensemble, ils seraient frères.

* * *

_Then every step forward will always be a step closer to home. _

Caressant les bras du fauteuil, la jeune femme respira l'air autour d'elle. Ils étaient chez eux. Ils étaient de retour. Tous les trois.

\- Aqua ?

Posant son regard sur le brun qui venait vers elle, la Maître le rassura d'un geste de la main avant de le rejoindre. Ils avaient préparé les derniers détails de leur voyage. Il ne manquait plus que Riku pour l'informer de leurs intentions.

\- Terra, il y a un problème ?

\- Je te cherchais. Ventus est occupé avec son chi … Chira...

\- Chirithy. L'aida Aqua en étouffant son petit rire.

\- J'y étais presque. Grommela l'intéressé en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Le regardant quelques secondes, Aqua passa devant lui, sans cacher son rire cette fois. Quand la voix de Terra la stoppa.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu es sûre de vouloir y retourner ?

\- Sûre et certaine.

\- Aqua.

Le sentant lui prendre le poignet, la jeune femme sentit un frisson parcourir son dos avant de faire face au plus grand, les pupilles saphires s'accrochant aux yeux saphirs.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y retourner. On pourrait très bien y aller Ven et moi, et revenir ici.

\- Je viens avec vous Terra.

\- Mais …

Le regardant devenir nerveux, la magicienne bleue posa sa main sur sa poigne pour le calmer. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait passé dix longues années dans les ténèbres à attendre et les abysses l'avaient eu. Mais elle savait que cette fois, ça serait différent.

\- Pas de mais. Vous serez avec moi. Et en sachant ça, je n'ai pas peur. Je ne peux pas avoir peur. Et surtout je sais une autre chose qui me motive aussi.

\- Laquelle … ?

Regardant la grande salle où ils avaient passé leur examen, Aqua entendit Ventus les appeler, mettant fin à la discussion pour l'instant.

\- On est dans la salle du trône Ven ! Cria Terra sans pour autant lâcher sa camarade. Et toi, on a pas fini de parler.

Apercevant la petite tête blonde courir vers eux, Aqua sentit sa peur s'effacer d'un coup. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ils seraient tous les trois ensemble.

\- Riku ne va pas tarder. Fit l'ancien dandelion.

Ils étaient une famille unique, séparée pendant dix ans qui venait de se retrouver et qui repartait déjà à l'aventure. Mais c'est ensemble, qu'ils rentreraient chez eux. Peu importe le nombre de pas qu'ils feraient.

* * *

Une famille c'est quoi ?

Une famille c'est l'endroit où l'on se sent chez soi.

Une famille c'est une personne qu'on protégera jusqu'à se perdre soi-même.

Une famille, c'est une chose qui se construit petit à petit.

Une famille, c'est aussi des personnes que l'on choisit.

Et quoi qu'il arrive, à la fin d'une longue journée ou d'une grande aventure, l'on rentre toujours chez soi, malgré toutes les difficultés qui seront rencontrées. Quelqu'un sera toujours là pour aider à rentrer, pour la retrouver.

* * *

Assis à l'arrière de sa voiture, Yozora se réveilla.


End file.
